Rise Of Professor Pyg
by Tre600
Summary: Lazlo Valentin aka Professor Pyg, the man responsible for the mutilation and murder of 6 people. Truly one of the most insane and demented foes batman's ever faced. He's broken out of jail and kidnapped catwoman. With no leads to follow, Batman has to rely on every wit and connection he has to find her, while catwoman fights for her own survival in Pyg's torture chamber.
1. Ms Kyle, Mr Wayne is the Batman

**Wassup man, welcome to my first official story of my new account, please enjoy, I'll try to make this one really good so when you're finished you'll want to continue! Also I haven't written anything in awhile so I may make errors, but if there's something you see that may need fixing I'm not a soft ass guy, I can handle the truth! So if you leave a review let me know what you like and dislike! I try to make stories good for everyone! Also I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THIS STORY ALL CREDIT GIVEN TO THE MAKERS OF BATMAN etc. Enough from me, enjoy!**

 ***Flashback***

 **Catwoman P.O.V**

"ARGHHHHH"

Eddie was getting more frustrated as me and batman took out more and more of his robots, *sigh* shame with all that brainpower he couldn't design robots that could actually stop us, I mean come on, robots that change red for me and blue for batman? No challenge there, although hitting the wrong one does shock us, and it does hurt by the way. We were having no problem so far getting through the robots of course, Eddie just underestimated us again like always, but the faster we beat him the better, I've had stores in mind all night.

 **Riddler P.O.V**

How can this be?! These two are flawlessly working through by mechanized beauties! They should be unbeatable, and the random color switching was sure to throw them off! This isn't going as a planned, but wait, there are more riddles for the bat to solve, yes yes! He WILL solve my riddles and in the meantime I will develop better robots, UNBEATABLE robots and when we meet again, the bat WILL fail.

 **Catwoman P.O.V**

We're just about done with these damn robots. I can see their numbers going down and no more back up, finally after these last few, I can get my revenge on that lying two timing back stabber Nigma.

 **Normal P.O.V**

The riddler robots had just run out and batman and catwoman were staring at the man who had kept catwoman captive and batman out solving puzzles all night. Batman looked upon riddler with intense rage, this wasn't his first time taking someone captive and forcing batman to solve riddles to face him, it's happened before in Arkham city with many GCPD cops, but Selina meant something to batman, she was a close friend of his, and he wasn't going to let this slide. As batman made his first step towards the force field the riddler shielded himself in the riddler broke the silence.

"ENOUGH! This is beneath me! YOU are beneath me! YOU WANNA FINISH THIS DETECTIVE?! THEN YOU MUST EARN THE PRIVILEGE!. Solve every last riddle in this city and I'll fight you Batman, but not a moment before."

 **Catwoman P.O.V**

Batman looked even more angry than he usually does, or maybe it's just his mask, only god knows how angry he really is that riddler slipped through his fingers to make him solve riddles again, he stared at the floor for what seemed like hours, and to break us out of the awkward silence I decided to say a little joke.

"Or we could just leave you down there Eddie!"

Batman still didn't move, what is with him?

"Come on batman, this cat wants to prowl."

He still stood there staring, I wonder what is up with him and Eddie, from what I hear batman had no problem defeating him before, why is now bothering him? He has been acting strange lately. But anyway we finally made it outside and I'm not going through another awkward silence, so I suppose I'll speak.

"Ahhh fresh air, freedom, and darkness, perfect." I said.

I threw in the darkness in hopes he'd say something tough like "Don't even think about it Selena." but nothing. This is getting irritating. But I'll get him to speak and maybe even tell me what's wrong.

"How shall we celebrate..? I know a couple of poor, defenseless museums, but then again, I also know a couple of hotels."

Why the hell did I say that?! I didn't even mean to, but him standing there all beaten and battered it is kind of attractive, not to mention him saving me, maybe..no, no way have I caught feelings for the batman, no way!

He grabbed my wrists calmly and backed me off of him slowly and said;

"Tonight's not over yet. There's more work to be done."

Jeez. He finally talks and says that to me, talk about buzz kill. A part of me actually wanted to spend time with him, why? And it made me angry that I couldn't be with him just for a little while longer.

"Well fine." I finally said. "I guess I'll hit an art gallery or two while the big bad bat's distracted."

"You're not going to thank me?" He turned and said to me.

As much as I wanted to hug him and thank him so much for saving my life, my ego got in the way of it.

"Why?" I asked, "It's what you do."

And with that I leaped onto the orphanage and around to the back. I crawled to the top to see what the bat's next move was, all I heard was him talk to someone about finding Eddie's trophies and he got in his car and left.

 ***One Hour Later***

 **Catwoman P.O.V**

"Well, that's the last of that" I said, setting down a few bags of money from the bank of gotham. To think with all this money I would've bought a mansion or got away from Gotham. Something is keeping me here, but whatever that is, it must be pretty strong for me to pick it over my money.

I looked out the window into the rainy city of Gotham and thought about batman, what was he doing right now? Probably looking for Eddie's riddle's still, I could hear him taunting batman all night. To be completely honest I only got out and stole to get the bats attention. But I suppose he has other things to do. I looked around my room and looked at an empty spot on the wall where a picture should go, and above it labeled "The Fall Of Man" Oh yeah! It was that rare picture of Cain and Abel or whatever their names were, I saw it in Arkham City, that's another reason to get out! But..I haven't seen that picture since, ughhhh.

I laid in bed for maybe ten minutes when I thought, wait a minute! When I went to Bruce Wayne's office for an appointment, it was in there! That's not only a reason to get out of the apartment, but maybe I'll run into batman and get the picture, win win! I mean, can the batman really ignore the robbing of Gotham's most influential playboy? I doubt it.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Catwoman jumped out of the window and into the cold rainy streets below, Bruce's tower was located on Miagani Island, and Catwoman's is located on the far end of Bleake island, which means she had a suitable distance to travel, luckily her acrobatics and superb athleticism gave her the ability to make it through quick and easy, she was able to get to Miagani island in about 20 minutes. She arrived to the base of Wayne tower and looked up in awe.

"What I'd do to stay in a building like this." She thought to herself.

She scaled the tower unworried that someone inside would spot her since almost all of the city evacuated due to scarecrow's threat of filling the city with fear toxin. After a few minutes of climbing she reached the top, and just like she thought, the window was open, maybe to let in the cool air? Maybe they didn't expect anyone to try and break in, especially this high up, but still. Not a smart move.

"Now Wayne. Where's that picture?" Catwoman asked to herself, "It was in THIS room last time, where did it go? Maybe the bastard moved it."

Just as Catwoman was going to go into the main hall, the door started to open, she hid behind the door as it opened ready to pounce, but only Luscious Fox, Wayne's assistant and friend walked in. Catwoman actually like Luscious and thought he was kind, no need pounce on him, but maybe she could get him to spill the beans on where the picture was located.

"Hello Luscious." Catwoman said with a smile.

"Oh hello, Ms. Kyle, I thought you would have evacuated the city along with the others.

"Wait just a minute.." Catwoman thought to herself, "Did he just call me, 'Ms. Kyle?'"

"Um. Ms. Kyle? Is something bothering you?" Lucius asked sounding a little worried.

Catwoman uttered a nervous chuckle and asked, "How did you know who I was?"

"Oh, um well, pretty girl like you isn't hard to recognize, I remember you from your appointment with Mr. Wayne."

Luscious sounded nervous, working with batman on and off for so long, Catwoman learned a few of his tricks, one of them, knowing when someone was lying.

"The truth Luscious." Catwoman asked softly, but demandingly.

"Well, I cannot lie to you anymore Ms. Kyle, Mr. Wayne deduced your identity quite a while ago. Actually I'd say even before that whole Arkham City business."

Catwoman couldn't believe that Bruce Wayne knew who she was behind her Catwoman persona, but a question arose, why would Bruce Wayne even bother keeping tabs on her in the first place?

"Why would Wayne even be keeping tabs on me?"

Lucius sighed. "Well Ms. Kyle, I can't keep this a secret any longer. Seeing as you're full of questions, I assume he never told you."

"Told me what?" Catwoman asked, still clearly confused.

"Please sit Ms. Kyle, I will pour a glass of tea and we will discuss a few things."

Catwoman did as told and was nervous, scared, tense, and worried. What was she about find out? Luscious poured them both a glass of tea and stared at Catwoman. It was an intense stare, but it was firm.

"Ms. Kyle." He finally said, "Mr. Wayne has been fixated on you for a while."

"Why?" Catwoman asked, now very confused.

"Because Ms. Kyle, I think Mr. Wayne might have feelings for you."

Catwoman couldn't believe what she had just heard. Bruce Wayne the billionaire playboy, crushing on Gotham's most skilled burglar. This news was surprising but it was also a relief to Catwoman, but why would it be? She didn't feel the same. Sure he was tall and handsome, but what does that mean?"

"But…" Luscious said calmly.

"But..what?" Catwoman asked very nervously.

"Mr. Wayne could never tell you how he felt, or start a relationship with you, for your safety. Your safety is the utmost important to him, because you have played a big role in his life for a long time."

"Wait. How could I have played a big role in his life? I literally only met him when I had that appointment, other than that I've always just heard about him. Lucius..him having feelings for me isn't enough..how could his feelings for me affect my safety?"

"Ms. Kyle, the reason Mr. Wayne can't establish a relationship with you, is because of the people who will be after you."

"I'm so confused..what people? Why me?" Catwoman was getting very frustrated with every question.

"Ms. Kyle..Mr. Wayne..is the Batman."

 **What's going on again guys. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I felt like I messed up hellas, but that's for my readers to decide. Remember to leave a review if you liked it, if you hate it let me know and I'll try to make it better! P.S I know Lucius's name is messed up and spelled right here and there. I edited this at 1 in the morning and didn't feel like changing anything lol, but anywho Have a great day :)**


	2. I know the bats secret too

**Hey guys I am very very sorry for the incredibly late update, life got in the way and I have not been able to work on this story too much, but I promise I'll work on getting chapters out faster! Any who no reviews yet, so i'm going to assume the story isn't to bad lol I really hope you guys are enjoying it. Any way chapter 2! I own nothing but the plot!**

 **Normal p.o.v**

Catwoman could not believe her ears, Bruce Wayne the billionaire playboy, is the Batman. The same man who just saved her countless times from her head being blown off tonight, the same man who saved her from getting shot by an automated sniper rifle, and being executed in two face's court. The list goes on and on, and Catwoman knows this too. The man risking his life to face all these foes in one night, is what she thought was nothing more than a rich kid with everything always given to him. Nobody ever asked him to become the batman, so why would he be out here doing this?

Catwoman had a lot of questions she wanted to ask Batman, but she also knows trying to get a clear answer out of him is like robbing a bank with no plan, pointless . However, Luscious was apparently willing to give out any information Catwoman needed, well not any, but what she wants to hear.

"Ms. Kyle? Ms. Kyle are you okay?" Luscious said worried.

Catwoman didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything. This all was coming at her to fast. The richest man in Gotham having feelings for HER, risking his life for HER, and to top it all off, having one of his most trusted advisers tell his greatest secret to HER? It didn't make sense, and it made her angry. Why would all of this happen to a girl that grew up a distant mother who cared nothing for her and only about her cats, and an alcoholic father who hated her for her mother's suicide? Eventually her father drunk himself to death, leaving Catwoman with her younger sister alone in a cold world, in that damned orphanage, the same orphanage The Riddler kept her hostage in. She didn't deserve to be saved so many times, and by the same guy all those times! And to top it all off this same guy likes her.

Luscious was very worried now, Catwoman stood there staring for what seemed like an eternity, just looking at him. He expected her to be surprised but this was getting really uncomfortable. But before he could ask if she was okay again, Catwoman broke the silence.

"Why.." she said. It could be heard in her voice she was tearing up.

"Why what Ms. Kyle..?" Luscious knew what was wrong, but he was prepared for her to let everything out. It would be the healthiest thing for her right now.

"WHY WOULD HE GO OUT AND DO ALL OF THIS FOR EVERYONE!? HE'S HAD EVERYTHING HANDED TO HIM! THIS MANSION, THIS MONEY, EVERYTHING! THEN HAS THE NERVE TO GO OUT AND SAVE PEOPLE LIKE HE REALLY CARES ABOUT US! ALL THESE VILLAINS KILLING THESE PEOPLE AND HE PUTS THEM IN JAIL AND THEY GET OUT AND DO IT AGAIN! OH JUST ANOTHER REASON TO GO OUT AND DO IT AGAIN FOR MORE PUBLICITY. AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, HAS FEELINGS FOR ME? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THAT! MY WHOLE LIFE I'VE HAD TO FIGHT AND NEVER AMOUNTED TO ANYTHING..."

Catwoman paused and let the tears flow, Luscious just watched and listened to the troubled young woman, with tears and make up running down her face, Catwoman looked up at Luscious and said, "What have I done to deserve any one being so good to me..."

Catwoman's voice was shaky and stressed, the pain and anger she felt was real. Using "us" and talking about the bat being unable to save the people who lost their lives to all of these super villains was just a scapegoat used to replace herself. Luscious walked up and helped up the young woman who had fallen to her knees in tears and pulled her close.

"Ms. Kyle." Luscious said calmly. "Mr. Wayne has been through a lot too. He understands where you are in life and was once there himself. He wasn't poor or had no one there to help him, but he was at a point in time trying to find himself and his place in the world. I do not have an answer as to why or when Mr. Wayne developed these feelings for you, but I do know he's been trying his hardest to protect you and has always watched you. I understand it may seem strange and um, creepy, but you have to understand that with all these villains and you ending up in trouble sometimes, he wants to be able to swoop in and-"

Catwoman held up her hand and Luscious was quiet. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"So, I'm just going to be his little damsel in distress? So when I get in trouble he can use whatever he does to come in and save me? Then what? Am I supposed to say 'oh my hero!' and bestow upon him a kiss then go off happily ever after? Does he not know that I get in this trouble because it's all I know? That I have to resort to stealing from and tricking super villains just to eat? If he really cared he would've just told me!" Catwoman said, still frustrated from earlier.

"Ms. Kyle it's just not that easy, if he told you, there's no telling what would happen." Luscious sounded really worried.

"What? He thinks I'll tell?" Catwoman said, ready to go on another rant.

"I don't know, I honestly don't, Mr. Wayne has always been weird about these kinds of things.."

From the sound of Luscious's voice he really didn't know. But there's just one more question Catwoman had.

"If it isn't easy to just tell me that Bruce has been Batman this whole time, then how come you did it so easily? We barely had time to drink our tea when you told me." Catwoman said while backing away from Bruce's assistant.

"Because Ms. Kyle, Mr. Wayne anticipated your arrival." Luscious said while standing up as well, his face more serious.

"What?" Catwoman was very worried and even a little scared by Luscious's sudden change in demeanor.

"I had direct orders from Mr. Wayne that stated, once you arrived to tell you his secret."

"Why would he have you do that?" Catwoman said very nervous and confused.

"Because Ms. Kyle, this is the last night Mr. Wayne will be the Batman."

Catwoman's face was filled with surprise, why would he just stop being Batman all of a sudden? When he's done so much for all of these people and herself? She couldn't let him quit, she had to speak to him.

"I'm going to find him and straighten him out." Catwoman said, with excitement in her voice.

She walked towards the window until Luscious grabbed her arm and gripped tightly.

"Ow, Luscious what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Kyle..but there was another request Mr. Wayne wanted me to fulfill."

Catwoman stared with fright into the previously calm and worried assistant of Batman as he pulled a billy club out of his pants to knock her out, Catwoman's martial arts background came in handy as she ducked and slid under the man's legs and stood up causing the older man to do a flip. She stepped on his arm that held the club and had a tight grip on his free arm. She then proceeded to question him.

"Luscious what the hell is this? What are you doing?!" Catwoman asked with fury.

Luscious didn't say a word. He expected to be put into this position and did what Bruce told him.

"Excuse me! I'd like my coffee please!" Luscious yelled to the front door of Wayne Enterprises office. A young secretary came through the doors with the coffee and Catwoman looked up surprised that anyone other than Luscious and Batman were in the city. Luscious used this opportunity and snatched his arm from under Catwoman's leg. The secretary dropped the coffee and ran out of the office slamming the door. Luscious took another swing at Catwoman when he got back to his feet, Catwoman ducked and back flipped away from him.

"Luscious please stop this!" Catwoman exclaimed scared and confused on why he started doing this.

Luscious showed no hesitation and charged Catwoman with the billy club held high and went for one big swing.

"I'm so sorry Luscious, forgive me." Catwoman said to herself as she grabbed Luscious's arm and folded it behind his back and let him fall on top of her. She had her left hand gripped around Luscious's wrist and her right arm in between Luscious's wrist and bicep while also gripping her left wrist. With no thought she lifted Luscious's arm up first and then twisted it, the Kimura lock, one of the first techniques the Batman taught her.

"ARGHHHHHH" Luscious screamed as he rolled of off Catwoman in pain holding his arm.

Catwoman got up and looked at the injured old man on the ground in pain.

"I'm sorry Luscious..she said again. When I find him I'll bring him back to help you." Catwoman said before she ran for the door leading to the balcony.

However Luscious predicted his defeat and pulled a remote out of his jacked and shakily pressed the button on it, which closed the doors and lowered the shutters.

"Damn it. Catwoman said as she just reached the door. I knew I should have checked him." Catwoman said to herself.

"Luscious let me ou-"

Catwoman turned to see Batman standing right behind her and fell back against the shutters.

"B..b...b..bat...b...b...Bruce, you." Catwoman stuttered next thing she knew the Batman she thought was standing there deflated and before she could react Luscious had already swung the billy club with all of his might knocking her out cold.

"I do apologize for this Ms. Kyle, but Mr. Wayne does not want you doing anything reckless anymore tonight, especially after learning his identity."

Luscious gave Catwoman a pair of Wayne Enterprises hand cuffs that could only be opened with a specific key. He then picked her up and walked out of Wayne's main office and took the elevator down to the Lower Level. Down there was a rather high tech looking garage and at the back there was a door and in it, a few cells for criminals who broke into Wayne tower, usually only spending the night there before being turned in the next morning. Luscious placed Catwoman in one of the cells, left the cell, and closed and locked the door.

"You'll be out of that cell first thing tomorrow morning Ms. Kyle. I promise." Luscious said while exiting the cell chamber.

Catwoman had woken up, maybe an hour later, and looked around.

"Where am I and, what the hell? What are these cuffs on me? What the hell got into Luscious?"

Catwoman was squirming around trying to find a way out of her cuffs.

" _Don't bother..you're not getting out of those cuffs."_ A raspy voice said.

"Who..who is that?" Catwoman asked afraid.

Catwoman turned to her left and saw a man who had the exact same appearance of Bruce Wayne. The hair, the eyes, the lips, even the body. But it couldn't be Bruce..he's out dealing with Riddler and Scarecrow.

"Who are you?" Catwoman asked again, even more afraid of what she was looking at.

" _Elliot. The name's Tommy Elliot. And I know the Bat's secret too."_


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys this is just a little author's note. I've typed two chapters and I feel really good about this story, but I have no reviews! And as an author reviews whether bad or good would really give me an extra drive to continue. I'd hate to continue for no reason! So all i'm asking for is 5 reviews and i'll continue! Thank you to all who takes the time to review!**


	4. Because, he loves me

**Alright here it is! Chapter 4, didn't get the five reviews but that's okay hopefully I get more in the future! I own nothing but the plot!**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Catwoman stared at this man, whom she just learned" name was Tommy Elliot, with shock and awe. How could he have possibly learned Bruce's secret? Maybe Luscious was telling secrets to all of Bruce's friends and then attacking them and locking them down here? No, Luscious wouldn't do that, plus Bruce is notoriously known for not having many friends. So why is he down here? She wouldn't know unless she asked.

"If you don't mind..." Catwoman finally said.

Tommy slowly looked up with a tired look on his face, he stared for a few seconds and finally said in a weak voice,

"Yes?.."

"I..just have a few questions.."

Catwoman could barely speak to him without taking pauses, this was just too unreal. It was like she was talking to Bruce himself. Everything about him looked just like Bruce. Whatever he did to change his appearance he definitely did his research on Bruce's looks. He looked down and chuckled and looked back up at Catwoman and spoke.

"Of course you do. What is this guy who looks just like Bruce Wayne doing down here? Why would he even look like Bruce in the first place?" He said with a sneer.

"..y..y..yes those are a few." Catwoman said softly.

"heh heh heh." He chuckled, "I don't think I want to explain anything to you. Sorry."

Catwoman wasn't surprised he said that, she's dealt with the 'hard to get to talk' guys many times before with Bruce and by herself. She knew just how to handle him.

"Well we aren't getting out of here anytime soon. I assume we won't be leaving until Bruce gets back whenever that is, presumably morning. What have you got to lose?" Catwoman spoke with confidence. Hopefully using this situation to her advantage.

"I haven't gotten anything to lose. I just won't be talking to you about any of my personal business." Tommy retorted.

This guy was good. Very good. Catwoman thought for a second on how she can get him to talk, so maybe she can figure out something about one of Bruce's foes that she can use to find out why some of these other guys hate Bruce like this guy clearly does.

"Why do you hate Bruce? Can you at least tell me that? At least that and I'll be satisfied."

Tommy stayed quiet for a few seconds, then he looked up at Catwoman and back down.

*Sigh* "You just don't shut up do you?" Tommy said clearly upset, but this time he sounded kind of resentful. Catwoman noticed this and just stayed quiet hoping he would continue. He did."

"His family..destroyed mine. Everything I had was taken from me by his damn family." Tommy said looking down at the floor of his cell. His voice broken.

'So his family. The Wayne's. The most respected and wealthiest family in Gotham. They're the reason for his hate.' Catwoman thought to herself. 'If I remember correctly, I overheard that the Wayne's are the reason for The Penguins hate for Bruce too. But what did the Wayne's do to this guy? Why-'

Catwoman's thoughts were interrupted by Tommy speaking.

"Bruce..he was my best friend growing up. My..only friend. You see my family was wealthy as well, not as much as the Wayne's, well..it was decent. It was enough to get by and keep a lavish lifestyle. But, any friends I did have only hung around with me because of my money. Same with Bruce. But I didn't know Bruce all that well at first. Just knew he was the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne and everyone knew them."

"How did you and Bruce meet?" Catwoman interrupted.

"heh, it's funny really. Tommy said with a small smile. We met at a family meeting between our parents to combine their companies. The Wayne's rather successful one and my parent's known, but struggling company. I was introduced to Bruce and him to me. He smiled at me, something nobody did often. I smiled back and shook his out stretched hand...then, our parents told us to 'go play.' Bruce led me to a large room full of toys and games and a large screen t.v you'd probably only find at a local theater.."

Tommy's voice was starting to become more aggressive. Catwoman was listening for this specific moment. This should be where he'll start talking about where he started hating Bruce and how his family destroyed his.

"How could this little boy? 6 years old to be exact have A DAMN T.V THE SIZE OF A MOVIE THEATRE SCREEN?!" Tommy screamed.

He yelled so loud Catwoman was shocked Luscious didn't come down and check on things, even though they are technically underground, still you think Bruce would be smart enough to put cameras down here. Tommy took a big breath in and blew out, then continued.

"Bruce asked me what I wanted to do..so I looked around..so many options..I saw a game that involved strategy and puzzle solving, I couldn't remember the damned name of it if I thought on it for days. I just know that it was something we would play any time I came over..you see if I couldn't beat Bruce in anything back then, I could beat him in that game. I always did. Until one day he asked me 'Tommy. How do you keep beating me in this man.' I gave him advice that ironically he uses today to beat people like me, the scum of the streets, the people who want him dead.."

"What did you say to him.." Catwoman asked.

"It's nothing much to be honest with you. Just to think like his opponents and to use their abilities against them in order to win..ever since then, he beat me every time we played..it was impressive how fast he learned..something else I failed to do. But even though I was jealous of everything..I still loved being in his presence..being around his family and eating with them. You see even though we had money, my father was abusive and my mom was the only one who fought to make sure I live lavishly..but in my eyes she was a failure..everyday my love for them grew into DISGUST and HATE. HOW DARE THEY HAVE THIS MONEY AND SQUANDER IT!?. THE WAYNE'S HAVE 6O INCH T.V'S AND A BUTLER THAT DOES ANYTHING THEY ASK! AND WHAT DO I HAVE? NOTHING! A BIG HOUSE WITH NOBODY WHO GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME!" Tommy said yelling and angry, his voice shaking from being so angry. He calmed down and continued.

"So. I had had enough. I needed the money. And I knew that I was in their will..so only one conclusion came to mind.." Tommy said softly.

Catwoman's eyes widened. Her mouth open but she couldn't speak. When she finally did she said stuttering,

"you..you..you...killed them didn't you.."

Tommy looked up at her with cold eyes. The eyes of a man who was truly lost. Lost in his own mind. A man who was in an 'come too far to change ways now' type of situation. Tommy stared at her for what seemed like hours. Then spoke.

"I had it all planned out. When I went to Bruce's for our usual session of the strategy board game, I had kind of a crooked smile on my face and I kept chuckling. Had Bruce been as smart as he is now, it never would've happened. But he kept asking me if I was okay and I casually told him, 'yes Bruce. I'm fine.' and as our little game session came to a close it started storming. Perfect. I then heard my parents and the Wayne's coming up the stairs and going into the room next to Bruce's playroom for coffee and to talk about the combination of the companies, which as figured, wasn't going to work.

Anyway I told Bruce I forgot my umbrella and asked him to get me one. He did. I grabbed a pair of scissors from his crafts area When he left the room I launched up and opened the door slowly and closed it just as slow...I crept past the room our families were in and went downstairs. I opened the main door and went outside to my parent's car and cut the breaks..the rainy weather was a perfect cover for the 'accident.' I ran back up to Bruce's room where he was watching t.v..sleeping with the umbrella in his hands. I grabbed it and walked past the Wayne couples meeting room where I went and grabbed a pen and forged Martha's hand writing saying 'We'll be taking little Tommy home today! Go ahead and go take care of business or whatever you need to do!'

I went downstairs and saw my parent's waiting on me. 'You ready to go?' My father asked. 'No father are you ready to go?' I said while handing him the note. He looked at it, then me, the said 'well Tommy we'll see you when we get home,'" "I nodded and turned around and walked into the kitchen and stood on the sink, where I could see them getting into their sabotaged car." I ran outside with the umbrella in hand and followed them as they drove, they drove slow of course do to rain. Then a red light. They attempted to slow down and couldn't. I clenched my fists so hard they bled. And just what I was hoping for, a reckless driver came speeding down the wet slippery street. I could see Mother and Father fighting to get the car to stop rolling further into the street, they tried to get out, but..I tampered with the locks too. They slowly rolled out into the middle of the street and before the other driver could react..bang. I dropped my umbrella and tears rolled down my face..not tears of sadness..tears of joy..now all this money could be mine and I can do better than those deadbeat parents of mine ever did."

Catwoman listened in silence the whole time. She couldn't say anything. There wasn't anything to say. How could a boy so young...murder his parents for their money..she didn't think even children could become so insane. But even with all of that Catwoman's main question was still half answered so she asked again.

"Why...he was your best friend..cared about you when no one else did...why do you hate Bruce..?" Catwoman asked with a shaky voice. Tommy's story took a toll on her.

"I told you already. That spoiled brats family destroyed mine. My father died in that wreck, but my mother? She was taken to the hospital for emergency care and guess who shows up? THOSE WAYNE'S! THEY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! STOLE WHAT WAS MINE! MY FATHER DIED ON THE OPERATING TABLE AND MY MOTHER CAME WALKING FROM THE HOSPITAL A FEW MONTHS LATER LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! THEY TOOK MY CHANCE TO BE RICH AND BECOME SOMEBODY!"

"Tommy..you tried to kill your parents..how could you blame Bruce for that? Or his family? And if your mom lived why isn't she here now helping you?"

Tommy stared at Catwoman with an insane blank stare. A small smile forming on the sides of his face. And with that Catwoman already had a thought that came out in words.

"You ended up killing her..."

"Smothered her in bed while she slept to be more accurate. And with the help of another friend, the lawyer was taken care of and the situation looked more like a 'household accident' at least, that's what the world thinks. And with the money finally mine, I attended Harvard years later and became a successful surgeon myself in an attempt to do good like I always planned, but..my hatred for Bruce and his family was always there..when I found out the Wayne's died after I left Gotham at only seven years old only one target remained. Wayne."

This was all too much for Catwoman. She could barely breathe knowing she was in the same room as this maniac. And him sharing Bruce's appearance didn't make it any easier.

"Why do you look like Bruce.." She asked. She hated that she asked, but she had to know.

"Oh this? Well apparently somebody got my file of crime to Hugo Strange and they locked me up in Arkham City. I spend days in my surgery room thinking about how I was going to get back at Wayne. Then I noticed there were a lot of inmates baring small resemblance to Wayne. I murdered them and cut their faces off and went back to my lab and applied the proper pieces. This took me at least 3 or 4 hours to do. So many inmates..so many pieces. But it all ended up perfect. Then as I went to apply the finishing touches I saw Batman entering my lab from a distance and decided I would pay him a visit. My face was bandaged up and healing from my earlier self surgery and I felt this would be a perfect time to take the bandages off. I activated the lock gate towards the exit of the room and Bruce turned around to meet me. I told him all about my plan as I took off my bandages and revealed my face...Hehehehehahahahahah! You should've seen the look on his face!"

Tommy laughed for a few more minutes then stopped and took a breath. Catwoman stared with wide eyes. Completely terrified. Tommy spoke once more.

"I left the room and I foolishly thought he was trapped in there. I then went to the old hole in the Arkham wall where paid TYGER guards were waiting for me to blow the wall open again. Word on the street Strange had died so I had no problem waltzing right out.."

"And you came here...looking for Bruce.."

"Sort of. Months later I came here in an attempt to transfer his bank funds over to my account but even though I used Luscious to get into the computer, the transaction wouldn't work WITHOUT HIS DAMN APPROVAL. EVERYTHING WAS THOUGHT OUT..THEN he walked in the front door in that damn suit...I grabbed Luscious and told him if he didn't get me Wayne I'd kill him...then...he took off his mask..and I saw my old friend..I didn't know what to say..all that came out was...impossible...I didn't know what to do next..kill Luscious? Or shoot Wayne? He knew what my next move was..the INSTANT I pointed my gun at him he grabbed it and punched me in the face, breaking my nose, then Luscious hit me with a vase, cutting some of my new face off. While I tried to fix it I didn't notice Bruce under me. He hit me with an uppercut that sent me flying..then threw me through his desk..I was out cold..the next thing I knew I woke up in here.."

There was silence. Neither didn't know what to say. Tommy had just vented his entire back story and Catwoman was surprised there was even that much to his back story with Bruce. But Catwoman broke the silence.

"I feel like Bruce blames himself for people like all these villains being here... Causing mayhem. He feels it's all his fault, that's why he goes around in that suit to cover up his self blame. To cover up his failures. But all he's doing is delaying the inevitable...I feel like..he blames himself for you turning out how you did Tommy.." Catwoman said with a shaky voice.

"What.." Tommy said surprised.

"I know how you feel..like the whole world is against you..and that you have nobody anymore..your parents are dead, so are mine and Bruce's..all three of us have taken our separate paths to cover up our grief for losing them..I know how you feel Tommy..and if it makes you feel any better..I'm your friend.."

Tommy's eyes shot open wide as he looked at Catwoman, someone calling him their friend? After the story he just told her? How could she say that..Catwoman was quiet after saying that.

"Why would you call a monster like me your friend..why? WHY?!"

Catwoman stayed silent. Tears rolling down her face. Bruce has done so much for everybody. And to know he feels he cause all of the things that happen in Gotham isn't right. It's a mess he'll never clean up completely, and it will break him if he continues, just like it broke Tommy.

"I need to get out of here..I need to see him.." Catwoman said softly.

"Sorry little girl. As you said. We aren't going anywh-"

Tommy was interrupted by a struggling Catwoman who was violently pulling away from her cuffs and rocking back and forth. She grunted in pain as she felt her bones pop out of place and her arm became loose. Loose enough to slip through her cuff. Then she grabbed her laso and grabbed the keys at the end of the room by the door. Maybe a good 25ft away. She unlocked her cell door and stepped out. Tommy looked up at her with surprise, that she would do that to herself just to get out of a cell. To go see some man.

"Why would you do that..to go to him?" Tommy asked.

"Because, he loves me. And..I can't let him die without knowing why he does, or why he takes this challenge on alone.." Catwoman said.

"Hmph. But your arm. You won't last out in those streets with your arm like that. And any other doctor evacuated the city..I doubt Luscious will help you."

Catwoman knew what he was trying to do. She didn't want to risk it, but he was right. She needed both arms to scale buildings and avoid the riots. She's seen as a double agent by the bad guys and she can't put up a fight with one arm.

She put the key in his cell door.

"You know I shouldn't be doing this.." She said softly.

"Look at me? Do I look like I'm in any shape to do anything?" Tommy said back weakly.

Catwoman unlocked his cell door and walked over to him and weakly undid his cuffs. Tommy slowly got to his feet and said thank you. As they left Catwoman started to feel weak and dropped down. The strain from breaking her arm to get out of those cuffs was too much, she was exhausted .

"It looks like that scene from earlier has worn you out." Tommy said still in his cell.

Catwoman looked back at him and fell to the floor. Out cold.

Tommy stood over her and looked down at her. All he could think about was her calling herself his friend and talking to him about his past. He looked at her disfigured arm.

"Stupid girl. You got your arm banged up over _him_. Hmph. You better hope it's worth it."

He picked Catwoman up and slung her over his shoulder. Then used the elevator to get to the parking lot where he used an military vehicle to drive away.

 **Alright everyone that was chapter 4! technically 3 but whatever! I got it done and done sooner than I was supposed to! :) A special thanks to neostardustdragon101 for the positive review to get me motivated to type another chapter, words do go a long way! I made this a rather long one for being so selfish over reviews! I really hope you all enjoyed it!**


	5. He's done Tonight

**Chapter 4! Hope you're all liking the story so far! I don't own anything but the plot of course.**

Catwoman finally gained consciousness after seemingly being out for hours. She woke up in a dark room, worn down and torn up like it had been purposely destroyed by someone in some sort of temper tantrum or just worn down from the times. There was wallpaper coming off of the walls to show old wood behind it. Also there were sketches of faces on the walls and pictures of a man's face covering certain areas like a child's puzzle, inserting certain facial parts into the corresponding numbers. There was a stuffed animal with bandages wrapped around it's face only showing it's right eye towards the front of the room.

"Where am I.." Catwoman said weakly and hoarsely.

She slowly opened her eyes more and shielded them quickly when she saw the bright light above her. She then looked to the right, her eyes still covered, and saw a crib with another stuffed animal in it, with presumably bleach or some sort of chemical laid on it in a drinking position. Then she looked to her left and saw a bloody operation table with used tools, but they weren't fresh. The blood was dried and the tools worn down. They had been used long before. She tried to move her right arm but couldn't. She looked down and noticed it was bandaged up and remembered what had happened. She had broken her arm to get out of the cell and...

"TOMMY!" Catwoman suddenly yelled. "Where did he go?! I knew I shouldn't have let him out! Damn it. Bruce is going to kill me!"

Suddenly a man walked into the room, he wore a brown, high collard jacket that stretched down to his knees and kept it together with a big brown belt around the waist of the jacket. He had a sort of military type outfit on under it and big steel toed boots on. Also his face, completely covered in bandages. You could only see his eyes and the outline of his lips. In the holsters of his military outfit she noticed twin pistols and two biker gloves. Catwoman stared in fear. Until he spoke in a familiar voice.

"Well. Nice to see what kind of trust you have for me seeing as I fixed up your arm." The man said.

"Oh..sorry Tommy, I just-" Catwoman tried to apologize but was cut off.

"Save it. How's your arm?" Tommy asked.

"It's still hurting a little depending on how I move it." Catwoman answered.

"Good. Only a little. As bad as it was broken I'm surprised you can move it at all. Just stay still for a little while longer."

Catwoman almost agreed until she remembered that she needed to see Bruce before he did something to get himself killed. She didn't know how long she was locked up below Wayne tower or how long she was out. Anything could've happened.

"No!" Catwoman said sitting up. "I have to see Bruce!"

"Relax. He's still solving Riddlers puzzles. But it sounds like he's almost done. I'd say 10 or so left according to The Riddler."

"No Bruce is too smart, he'll solve them and go fight Edward before I heal." Catwoman fired back.

"Answer this question." Tommy said reaching for the back of his head. "You want to see Bruce so bad, but it to really save him? Or talk to him about his feelings for you?"

Catwoman was stumped for a moment. It was honestly to talk to him about his feelings for her. Nobody had ever loved her, why would Bruce? But she also had a sneaking suspicion Edward was up to something.

"Honestly both.." She answered.

"Hmph. Give your arm a few more minutes and I'll give you this special medicine I made that will reduce the pain you'll feel by 80%. It will feel as good as new as long as you don't do a lot of extra moving, one slip up and those bones will snap right in half again." Tommy said in kind of a rude way.

"Thank you Tommy.." Catwoman said after a few moments of silence.

"Don't mention it. Really." Tommy said this while turning around to a semi broken mirror behind him and undoing the bandages. As he slowly unwrapped them Catwoman watched him eager to see what lied behind those bandages. When he was done he went and grabbed a syringe, presumably the medicine he talked about, and turned around and Catwoman saw a man who looked to be about the same age as Bruce but maybe a few years younger, possibly due to him altering his appearance with surgeries. He had smooth red hair and his eyebrows were shaped as if he had a mean look on his face, also a little stubble. Not too bad looking, shame a guy like this turned out to be a villain.

"So, the Bruce Wayne look isn't in style anymore?" Catwoman tried to joke.

Tommy didn't laugh or smile.

"While you were knocked out, I took the opportunity to take off that face and dye my hair back. Wouldn't help me anymore to bear resemblance to him, now hold out your arm." Tommy said.

Catwoman didn't hesitate and weakly held out her arm. She flinched as he inserted the needle into her vein and could feel the medicine course through her body as he pushed the button at the end of the syringe. Almost instantly her arm got stronger and didn't hurt much when she moved it.

"What is that? My arm feels almost perfect." Catwoman asked.

"Just a little something I made to use against Bru-, Batman if he broke any of my bones. The liquid acts as glue when it reaches the broken bone and helps keep it fastened together so you don't have to wait for the cast to lock your bones. But like most glue, it has to dry. Any rough movements will cause the bones to break again." Tommy said removing Catwoman's cast. He took the cast and threw it in the trash.

Catwoman stared at him. And after a while. Spoke.

"Tommy. Why did you help me?" She asked.

"Because you called me your friend..and that's what friends are for right?" He said still looking at the wall.

"Yeah..that's what friends are for." Catwoman said getting off of the operating table. "But, where are we?" She asked.

"We're in my old hideout I used when I was in Arkham city. The bridge here is usually guarded, but all of the cops are either patrolling the islands or at the GCPD. And before you say anything, the military vehicle I used to get here is parked outside." He threw Catwoman the keys as he said this and turned around to clean the syringe needle. "Go see him. He needs you. I just got back from cutting through the TYGER guards shield guarding the hole in the Arkham City wall I used to escape. Drive through it. There's a bridge that will take you directly to Miagani Island and-"

Catwoman cut Tommy off with a hug from behind. Tommy's eyes widened and he stared at the mirror in front of him, his arms at his sides.

"Thank you so much Tommy. You really are a good friend.." Catwoman said with tears escaping her eyes.

She hurried out the door and got into the military vehicle. It wouldn't start at first, but when it did, she backed out of the alley and sped through the abandoned streets of what was once a prison. Full of criminals of every sort. Now abandoned with no one in it but a Catwoman and Tommy.

Back at Hush's hideout Tommy still stared at the mirror. He hadn't been hugged like that since his mother the night the 'accident' happened, he thought about that night and his mom, how she grew up poor and was still mostly poor until she met his father who passed on what riches he had to her. She did nothing less than to give Tommy what she could help him be as high class as possible. All of these thoughts running through his head, he grew sad and angry the more he thought about it until he heard a voice. Tommy looked up at the mirror to see his mom standing there. Looking at him with a calm straight face.

"Tommy." She said.

"What...what do you want...?" Tommy's voice was shaking. He was fighting back the tears.

"I love you." she said calmly.

In one quick motion he headbutted the glass as hard as he could. The blood ran down his face at an alarming rate. They mixed in with his tears. The tears and blood hit the ground causing a mixed dark red colored pool to form at his feet. He looked up at the shattered glass and his mother was gone. Tommy fell to his knees, covered his eyes and screamed as loud as his lungs would allow him.

Mean while Catwoman was driving on the semi repaired highway, it still had its rough spots, but it was stable enough to take her to the industrial district. It would be her first time over here, she usually avoided it while Arkham city was still operational. It had joker guards all over the place, any attempt to enter would be suicide, although she always wondered what goodies awaited there. She didn't have time to look though, she knew what her mission was. As she slowly drove through the industrial district she saw destroyed buildings and dried blood all over. Protocol 10 really did its business. It was really terrifying. The rain, the dark, and not to mention it's been revamped into a theme park when joker ran the place, now everything is old, worn down and rusted.

Finally she reached the hole Tommy told her about and she didn't know how he did it but he did cut a large hole in the wall.

"This could've taken hours..more reason to hurry!" Catwoman didn't think twice and sped through the hole in the wall and into Miagani Island. Catwoman approached a four way intersection and was about to turn left towards the orphanage, which was conveniently close to the end of the bridge she took, about 400 ft away, until she noticed a drone at the end of the street.

"Damn it Bruce. You could've taken some of these things out. If they see me in this thing I'm as good as dead." Catwoman said.

Catwoman exited the Militia vehicle and took to the rooftops. Every pounce hurt a little as her arm was still healing. But nothing to cause the bone to break again. The rooftops were a pretty safe place to be, so she just walked along them, never taking her eyes off of the orphanage. Meanwhile Batman was busy himself.

Batman commanded the robot to destroy the sentry gun and then pick up the trophy and set it on the electrified portion of the floor, the plopped down and easily destroyed the robot.

"Too easy Nigma." Batman said. "Alfred I solved The Riddlers last puzzle. I'm going to end this."

"Great Master Bruce, I can't wait for that arrogant maniac to finally see he's beaten again."

Batman cut off his communications and jumped into the batmobile and sped through the streets. Catwoman was just landing on the roof of the orphanage when she noticed batman riding up fast. She ducked and watched him, hoping she wasn't noticed. Suddenly he stopped.

"What is he doing?" She asked, irritated.

In the car Batman was speaking to Alfred.

"Um Master Bruce, about the sixth victim that was chained up, I did my research and it appears he also went missing by a park." Alfred said in his usual worried tone.

"Did you figure out what the parks had in common?" Batman asked.

"I did indeed sir. They all hosted an event called The Circus Of Strange, weird name, anyway it was held at each time you marked down these people went missing. It was all ran by a rather suspicious and weird man by the name of Lazlo Valentin."

"Check and see if he's ever been to Gotham or has any properties and I can use what I find there to track him down." Batman said angrily.

"We're in luck sir. It appears he has a shop called The Pretty Dolls Parlor. The circus tour ended just as this week started actually sir. It says he works this shop while not on tour. He may still be there."

"If he is Alfred. He's done. Tonight."

"I know sir." Alfred said confidently.

Batman turned around and sped away just as fast as he had shown up. And Catwoman was very annoyed.

"What the hell was that about? What else could he possibly have to do tonight?" She said angrily. "Well, I suppose I'll just lay here until he gets back, he still needs to beat Eddie right?"

In a matter of minutes, Catwoman was fast asleep on the roof of the orphanage, exhausted from the events of tonight.

Batman reached the Pretty Dolls Parlor and stared at it. He had driven past it while chasing a militia vehicle but didn't pay it any mind. Unbeknownst to him that a murderer has been here. Kidnapping and murdering people. Labeling them as failures. Had he just checked it out, maybe those people wouldn't have died. But he knew one thing. He didn't save those six unfortunate souls, but he will save so many more by stopping him.

Batman opened the door to the parlor and was immediately met with faint opera music. Someone was in here. And they were going to be stopped. Now.


	6. Goodbye Selina

**I own nothing but the plot!**

Batman walked towards a poorly put together wall and he heard the opera behind it. If this was Lazlo Valentin behind these murders Batman wasn't going to go easy on him. In fact this man would probably get one of the worst beatings that any other henchman, soldier, etc. have gotten tonight. Six people dead, and mutilated at the hands of this man. He punched the wall with all his might and it shattered to pieces. The opera grew louder as he walked down the stairs and it got darker and looked like a dungeon. Batman used his detective mode to scan the room. He saw a large man appearing to be cutting into somebody while they lie there. Batman can hear the muffled screams of the man or woman on the table.

"Please stop! I can't take it anymore!"

The person yelled, before they just stopped talking. And it appeared they stopped breathing. Another victim. Batman wasted no more time getting to the opening in the room. When he walked in, the man was humming an opera tune in bad key. He was as mentioned a heavy set fellow, with a striped shirt and jeans rolled up to the bottom of his knees. He work yellow green house shoes. And had yellow gloves on that stretched up his forearm. He wore an apron that had leftover blood on it. It appeared his suspenders were duct tape. And last but not least he wore a pig mask that covered all but his mouth, like Batman's mask, but his, held to his head by thin string and it appeared to have been broken a bit and worn out. Maybe by a victim who decided to fight back. It didn't matter, Batman entered the room and didn't waste anytime letting him know he was there. As Batman walked into the room he looked up and notice captives. Nothing appeared to be wrong with them, only major trauma from witnessing this man kill people and sing while doing it. It was enough to drive any man insane.

"You're done here Valentin. Let them go." Batman said demandingly.

Valentin looked up and snorted and wailed like a pig. Maybe due to his nasal problems or he could just be that demented.

"Noooo no no no no no no no no no. Pyg not ready yet *long snort* she's all unique and wroooong." Pyg said while rubbing the corpe's left leg. Pyg lifted up the body's left arm and said, "All messed up. Inside out" Pyg then dropped the arm and leaned forward shaking saying, "PYG make her better! Pyg make all of us better!

Batman had dealt with this level of crazy before, well not this crazy, but around that area. He didn't let him deter him. He kept his pace towards Pyg.

"It's over." Batman said sternly.

Pyg retorted fast.

"But Pyg can fix you too. Just like the others, ehhhh a heh heh heh heh." Pyg had a small smile face on his face as he said this.

"You're insane." Batman said still walking towards Pyg.

Pyg must have taken offense to this as his entire mood changed. *Angry snorting* "AND WHAT ARE YOU?!" Pyg said pointing at Batman.

"I'm here to stop you." Batman said, still, walking towards Pyg hoping to just quickly grabbing, but he was afraid of what Pyg might do to the person on the table.

"Ohhhh bad bad bad ohhhhhh Pyg is like clay! PYG IS LIKE GOD!...Pyg is here to fix us all!" Pyg said while backing away from Batman and holding up two "ok" signs with his hands.

Batman looked at Pyg then scanned the body on the table. Detective said they were deceased but Batman checked for a pulse anyway, and just as he touched the body's neck, it jumped up and grabbed him! Pyg had retreated into a back room and locked the doors so Batman couldn't run.

"ARISE MY PRECIOUSSSSS!" Pyg yelled in an opera tone.

The zombie like person stood there staring until it tried to hit batman with a right. Batman grabbed the punch with his right hand and pulled it in and landed a viscous elbow to the white mask that covered it's face. Too easy. Batman looked over at the crazed man behind the glass and he didn't look concerned.

"Arise my precious! The bad man cannot keep you down!" Pyg screamed.

Next thing he knew the creature was standing on it's feet like Batman didn't do anything to it.

'It's like they're immune to pain. I need to make sure they stay down.' Batman said to himself.

Right after his thought ended the creature swung and Batman ducked and flipped it over his shoulder. He noticed there was an air conditioner right above it and jumped onto it and used surprisingly very little strength and tore it from the wall and launched it right at the poor soul.

'It appears blunt force trauma is the key to keep these things down. If there are more, I know how to beat them.' Batman thought to himself.

Batman turned around to the sound of glass breaking. Pyg had just jumped through the window and held two meat cleavers. Pyg started to sing in an insane opera tone, "Pyyyyygg coming for youuuuu BAT!...cooommiiiinnnnggg too makkeeee youuu perrrfeeeeeeeeeeeeeect!"

Pyg started running towards the operating table and put his left hand on it and held a cleaver in his right hand.

"Come my precious dollotrons! Teach the big bad man to not mess with daddy!"

So these things were called dollotrons. Batman made a mental note of this and prepared to fight. There were at least six of them, he had to inflict a larg amount of damage to their frontal lobe if he wanted to take them out. Just then one of them threw a left kick at Batman, he checked it and got ready to throw a very hard right, but a dollotron grabbed his arm, he spun around and threw the dollotron into the one in front of them. Another one ran up, Batman gave him a right and a left then grabbed it's head and threw the hardest knee he could. The sound of the impact send chills up the captives above them spines. The dollotron dropped like it was lifeless. Batman was grabbed from behind by another, but he flipped it over, grabbed it's arm and snapped it like a twig then stepped on it's face. Pretty brutal for things that used to be human, but they can't feel pain, so no long term damage should be done. Two down. Four to go. The other two were just rising to their feet and Pyg sat in the middle of the room. Batman knew he had to beat these dollotrons to get to him.

Two dollotrons came running at him and Batman clotheslined them both then dropped double elbows on their heads. Another one ran up and headbutted him, Batman pretended to be rocked by it and let his head fall back, he then used this to gain momentum for his own headbutt, which broke the dollotrons mask. Batman stopped for a minute and looked at the dollotron. Somebody's husband or wife. Laying here, no genitals, no fingerprints...no face. As he looked at the dollotron that lie there, another one punched Batman in the back of the head, it didn't effect him that much and when it threw another punch Batman spun around the punch, grabbed the dollotron by the back of the neck and ran its face right through the glass. Out cold. All that remained was Batman and Pyg.

"You will pay for hurting my children!" Pyg yelled. "After your death Pyg will get to play with the bats flesh! Ohhhh ho ho ho!"

Batman walked towards Pyg and Pyg started throwing cleavers at him, he blocked them easily and caught the last one, he threw it back at Pyg and it hit him in the nose. Clearly stunned Batman attempted to grab him but he kept strumbling out of his reach. Batman losing his temper launed across the table and threw Pyg in the air and down through the table then landed a punch right into Pyg's nose. Breaking it. And his mask. Batman looked down at the unconscious man that was responsible for these unidentifiable people and the murder of six others. Then he looked up at the captives and over at the wall in front of the room. There was a circuit box. He went over two it and tore off the covering and grabbed a yellow wire and a green one , the yellow one for the security doors and the green one for the cages. He sparked them together and the doors opened and the cages came to the floor. The captives let themselves out.

"You'll all be safe here. Nobody knows you're here but me. I'll send over GCPD officers here to collect the dollotrons and you. You're safe for the night."

A woman started crying and screaming. But she was comforted by another man who was held captive. Batman picked up Pyg and exited the building. Batman put Pyg in the back and hopped into the front of the bat mobile and drove off. After a few minutes Pyg snorted a few times and spoke weakly and nasally through his broken nose.

"Where..where are you taking me? Pyg go back to his circus!" Pyg said.

"I'm taking you where you won't hurt anyone else. I'll make sure of it." Batman's voice got deep. He was serious. This was one man he didn't want to see day light again. Pyg replied almost instantly.

"Pyg doesn't hurt?...Pyg heals! Pyg fixes! My dollotrons...are works..of art!" Pyg spoke with confidence. As if he really felt he were really helping those people.

"Those people..are living a fate worse than death-" Batman wanted to say more, but was again cut off by Pyg.

"Not death. Pyg makes life worth living!" He said cheerfully.

"And the ones you murdered?" Batman retorted angrily.

"Too broken for Pyg to make better. Too imperfect for Pyg to fix. BLECH! They make mother angry..ohhhhhhh they make Pyg feel SICK!"

"You know. Those things you couldn't change. It's how I identified the bodies. It's how I caught you. It's why you failed." Batman responded.

Pyg had a flashback of his mother violently beating him, nearly to death for failing her, and Pyg became angry and worried at the same time.

"No...Not fail! EhhhhhhhAhhhhhh! I'll show you sick! Ehh would you like to see?!" Pyg's anger could be heard in his voice. But he wasn't a threat in his current situation.

"You've got problems Valentin." Batman said. Before stopping at the GCPD.

Batman got out and got Pyg out of the back and walked him into the building. They made their way to the maximum security cell where other criminals were already waiting. Pyg snorted crazily like a Pyg and said,

"You will see me again Batman and not only will I succeed in making you a dollotron, you will watch your closest ones become dollotrons and I will torture you and them until you tell me I have not failed, you will-"

Pyg was interrupted by Batman grabbing his shirt and pulling him into the cage, knocking him out.

"Oh come on Bat! Ya didn't 'ave to do that to the lad!" Penguin said.

"Quiet Cobblepot, or your next stop is the morgue." Batman said seriously.

"Empty threats Batman! Heh heh we all know you don't kill!" Penguin and the other inmates laughed until Batman knelt down and stared Cobblepot straight in they eyes.

"I'm not feeling myself tonight." He said coldly.

" Ehhh alright! Get away from me please!" Penguin said.

Batman stood up and walked away from the cell, past the main holding cells until a padded one came into view. Above the cell read "John Does." And in there. Seven dollotrons. They were all shaking violently. Batman used his detective mode to check their current status. And it read 'terrified' Batman jumped, and the detective mode deactivated. He stared at the dollotrons and them back at him.

Batman knew something was off. He told a rookie cop to go get Cash. Seconds later Cash showed up.

"What's up Batman?" Cash said.

"Make sure nothing happens to these people. I feel like there's something we can do with them. I just don't know what yet." Batman said.

"Alright Batman. Sure thing." Cash responded.

With that, Batman left the GCPD and got into the Batmobile to confront his final obstacle, The riddler..

"Alright Alfred. One more guy left. Riddler." Batman said sort of tired but firmly.

"Good Master Bruce. Finish this and then you can go finish Mr. Crane." Alfred said quickly.

Batman didn't need to be told anymore and immediately sped through Gotham, back to the orphanage. Back at the orphanage Catwoman was still sleeping on the roof. The light drizzle of rain hitting her face. When she woke up, she was on the stairs of the orphanage, it was dark out and the rain had completely vanished. The grass was healthy and the orphanage appeared much younger.

"What the..?" Catwoman asked herself. "What is this?"

Catwoman's thoughts were cut off by a little girl crying on the steps of the orphanage. She had on a black t-shirt and black jeans with long black hair that stretched down to her shoulders. She word ankle socks and ankle high shoes. Confused, Catwoman walked over to the little girl and attempted to talk to her.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Catwoman said.

The little girl didn't say anything, but she did look up. And grabbed her suitcase. Catwoman looked back to see a car that had just pulled up. As the little girl walked toward Catwoman she wiped the tears from her eyes and Catwoman moved out of the way. Catwoman then realized she was dreaming. About the day she left this sick orphanage, but not only that, this day felt really familiar and just like that Catwoman saw a gun point out the window of the black car pointed at the little girl who Catwoman realized was her as a child. Catwoman ran towards the girl who had just dropped her suitcase and BOOM!

A loud thunder roll woke Catwoman up. And she sat up immediately and looked around. She took off her hat and rubbed the right side of her neck where a bullet wound was found. One of her scars from the night she was shot by one of her father's enemies who went after her to presumably end her family tree then and there since her father was dead and her mother as well. Catwoman then realized she may have been sleep for a while and hopped up and looked around and got worried thinking she missed Bruce until the riddler popped up on a big screen.

"Oh Batman, exactly how long do you plan to keep me waiting? You've finished the riddles so come on back to the orphanage, so you can be crushed under my mechanical masterpiece! Unless you plan to just give up and admit that I am your superior in intellect!" The Riddler spoke in his usual arrogant tone.

Just after that Batman came speeding back up to the back of the orphanage. It was time to speak to him after hours. But then she thought, she didn't want him to lost focus before fighting riddler so she watched him go in and watched from the window located on top of the orphanage to know how the battle went. After this, she could finally speak to him.

Inside the orphanage Batman pressed a button in the front of the floor riddler used to escape earlier and it lit up. A board with a number popped up, it started at one, and continued to grow fast as the question mark shaped lights on the platform simultaneously lit up. 297 lights in total. 297 riddles completed. Seconds later the lights turned off and the floor opened.

"Well Batman it seems you have earned the right to DIE at my mechanical hands. This will be your last fight with me detective. You will die here. And to make sure you know now, you will be neither missed, nor remembered." The Riddler said coldly.

The riddler brought up his shield and sent in a wave of robots towards Batman. The fight had begun.

Batman made short work of the robots as expected, knocking some down and just punching through others. The robots had a blue light in their 'stomach' areas which signified that they were batman programmed robots. This fight wouldn't be too tough for Batman, which dealing with Riddler it never really is tough. But The Riddler was only letting him get comfortable and used a laser to reprogram robots to have the red lighting. Catwoman programmed robots. Batman threw a robot into the air and grabbed the one in front of him and ripped the head off, then he caught the one that was falling, slammed it and crushed the head with his foot. But there were more robots. All red. The Riddler had been talking to him as he fought the robots and Batman's attention wasn't where it needed to be. Batman had to worry about these all red robots while avoiding Riddler's lasers from his robot suit. This was a battle he couldn't win. And Catwoman noticed this from the outside.

"Ugh. I knew it was a good idea for me to find Bruce before he fought Edward." Catwoman said irritated.

She crept through the window and landed on a wooden beam and watched for a few more seconds as Batman dodged the red robots and Riddlers machine. She knew he couldn't keep this up forever so she reached to her side and grabbed her bolas and threw it as hard as she could at one of the robots and it knocked it's head off. Batman and The Riddler looked up at Catwoman.

"Cheating Eddie? Look who can't follow their own rules." She said as she dropped down.

The Riddler's eyes filled with rage.

"NOOO! You're not supposed to be here!" Riddler yelled angrily. He knew he'd have to reprogram robots for Batman to fight so that he can't bother him. Batman and Catwoman were taking out robots left and right. Catwoman slid under one and tripped it, then she grabbed its head and threw it in the air where Batman caught it and slammed it down onto another. Riddler couldn't keep up and eventually his suit gave out.

"Nooo! Stay away from me." Riddler said terrified.

Catwoman lunged at him, but Batman jumped after her and caught her leg and threw her towards the ground. She did a back flip in mid air and stuck the landing. She wondered why he did it until she realized that Riddler's protective glass covering his body was a blue color. Batman landed on Riddler's robot and completely went off. He hit Riddler it seems 100 times, even though that's a huge exaggeration. The Riddler used his Robot to grab and throw Batman and the protective glass turned red, Catwoman used this opportunity to pounce on Riddler and deliver a few punches of her own. Riddler also grabbed her with his giant mechanized arm, but he was choking her. Already weakened from events of tonight her air was leaving quickly until Batman dropped down on top of Riddler from no where and delivered a few punches and pulled him out of his robot suit and threw him into the air where Catwoman escaped the robot's claws and caught The Riddler in mid air and slammed him into the ground landing on his back, where Batman delivered the final punch to his temple.

"Jeez Batman, are you sure you didn't kill him?" Catwoman said jokingly, but serious at the same time. The force of that punch probably could have killed him. But it was weird talking to him knowing his secret identity and his feelings towards her. Things she would get to the bottom off.

Batman didn't say a word. Just looked at her and picked up The Riddler and made his way outside. Once they got outside Batman put The, still regaining consciousness, Riddler in the back seat of the Batmoblie. Catwoman was agitated at Batman ignoring her and said without thinking

"THANKS SELINA, for the daring last minute rescue! It was verry heroic!" Catwoman said walking towards Batman.

"It was under control." Batman said.

"haha sure it was..." Then just looking at him and thinking about his true feelings Luscious revealed a voice inside her said, 'Now, be a good damsel. And bestow a kiss on your gallant hero..'

Without even knowing Catwoman had her arms on Batman's shoulders leaning in to kiss him. Thinking he'd kiss her back a small smile formed on her face, but her fantasy stopped when Batman grabbed her shoulders. This upset her, how could this guy supposedly like her, but not kiss her? Oh yeah, he can't get too lovey out here in the open. Still, Catwoman was upset about this and attempted to slap him, he easily caught her hand and said,

"Play nice." Batman said in a calm tone.

"But you're not playing at all!" Catwoman retorted.

Batman thew Catwoman's hand to the side and said to her in a serious voice, looking straight into her eyes,

"No. I'm not. Not anymore."

Catwoman's heart sank. She didn't know what to say. But the only thing that came out was,

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked worried.

"It means this is the end Selina. It means we can't—I can't." He said softly but sternly. He was dead serious.

"I..I will see you again..right?" Catwoman asked nervously.

She wanted to ask him about everything. She had it all planned out. But seeing him now, after what seemed like ages, knowing she could ask him..she choked. That question is all that came out.

"No one will Selina. It's over. My time as the Batman is done." Bruce said staring off in the distance.

Tears formed in Selina's eyes. It wasn't supposed to go like this. Here is this man that she is told loves her, and with everything Tommy told her, she just wanted to know why he turned out like this, why he takes things on his own. Now here he is telling her is leaving for good.

"Why...?" Catwoman said through a shaky voice.

Batman stopped walking towards the car. He didn't turn around. He just waited and listened.

"Why do you keep doing this? Giving me lectures and then going off to disappear and I only see you when I'm in danger or in trouble? Luscious told me you loved me..he told me who you are..I just want to know Bruce..Why do you keep taking on this challenge alone?! Why don't you let me help you? I don't want to see you die at the hands of these villains! Why wouldn't you let the one you love help you so you don't have to carry on this burden..? Tommy told me down in the cells below Wayne manor that you blame yourself for everything..why would you do that..why would you put all of this on your shoulders?..and I-" Catwoman was interrupted by Batman.

"Where is Tommy?" Batman asked turning around.

"Where is Tommy? What does tha—I let him out of his cell so he could-" Catwoman was again cut off.

"How could you let one of the most dangerous men loose? He tried to steal my funds and almost killed Luscious-" Batman this time was cut off by Catwoman.

"DOES THAT REALLY MATTER BRUCE?!" Catwoman yelled for probably the first time in her life. Batman was taken by surprise and stared at the crying young woman.

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SAVE YOU FROM THE RIDDLER JUST NOW! PROOF THAT YOU CAN'T DO THIS ON YOUR OWN! ANSWER ME BRUCE! WHY DO YOU BLAME YOURSELF FOR TOMMY'S EXISTANCE? FOR THE REASON GOTHAM IS SO CRIMINALLY RUN? FOR-"

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T STOP THE BULLET!" Batman yelled back. Catwoman had been yelled at by him before..but not like this.

"Bru-"

"I COULDN'T SAVE THE TWO PEOPLE THAT MATTERED MOST TO ME AND THE CITY FELL APART! I WAS TOO BLIND TO SEE TOMMY WAS JEALOUS OF ME AND I COULD'VE PREVENTED HIS PARENT'S MURDER! ALL OF THESE VILLIANS ALL HAVE ONE THING IN COMMON! IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME THEY WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE! THAT'S WHY IT'S MY DUTY AND MY DUTY ALONE TO STOP THEM!"

Catwoman's tears continued to fall. She remembered Tommy telling her about Bruce's parents death and she also remembered hearing about it, but she had no idea Bruce was there with them the night it happened. He watched his parents die. And because of that feels he needs to end all crime in Gotham.

"Bruce.." Catwoman said to Batman who was now facing the sea again, "I'm sorry about your parents..but was there really anything you could do?..Bruce please..stop this..you don't have to do this alone anymore..if you really loved me like Luscious said you'd-

Catwoman was interrupted by Batman pressing his lips against hers. His left hand wiping the tears off of her cheek. She hugged him and even though it was the cold, wet plating of his suit, it didn't matter to her. After they parted Batman spoke.

"I'm sorry Selina..some things you have to do alone. I'm going to turn myself in to Scarecrow. After the Riddler is turned in. It's over." Bruce said walking to the Bat Mobile.

"Bruce no! Stop please! Don't go to Scarecrow!" Catwoman said chasing him and finally wrapping herself around him. "Please..I've lost so many people I've loved...Bruce..don't go."

Batman broke her hands from around his waist. And continued to walk to the Bat Mobile. He looked back at a crying Catwoman on her knees. Make up running down her face.

"Goodbye Selina." Batman said as he got in the car and drove off.

Selina stared off in the distance. She didn't know what to do now. Her love had gone to turn himself in. And there was nothing she could do. She finally stood up and looked into the sky. The stars were out and the rain clearing up. She wiped her eyes and started her long walk home.

Out in the distance watching the scene unfold a small figure in hospital clothing, with bandaged hands, and a white emotionless masked face, watched Catwoman as she began to walk home.

 **Alright of course that was chapter six! Hope you all enjoyed and just a little note, I know Pyg kidnapping Selina kind of took a while to get in motion, but we didn't wanna start in the climax right? Next chapter Pyg escapes prison and his plan unfolds! Stay tuned.**


	7. Come Janoz We have work to do!

**It was brought to my attention that I put this story under the category of Comics instead of games. However when I went to change it I didn't see Arkham Knight in the gaming category! If anyone would like to help me figure out how to change it that would be much appreciated! Any way on to chapter 7!**

Catwoman walked the streets of Gotham with her head down and at a very slow pace. Tonight did not go as planned. She found out why Bruce became Batman but it still hurts that he would still take on this challenge alone, even if it would get him killed. She confessed her love to him and even that wasn't enough. She didn't know how to feel, but she did know one thing for certain. That she loved him. It had started raining again and she was getting soaked, but she didn't care. She took off her cat hat and goggles and let the rain run down her hair, face, and body. Any leftover make up she hadn't cried off came off as well. She truly didn't know what her next move was with Bruce. She didn't know where he went, just that he went off to face Scarecrow. She was nervous that if something happened she couldn't make a last minute rescue this time. And the way he talked..seemed like tonight was his last night alive.

She walked for almost an hour through the rainy streets and wasn't bothered by any thugs as they weren't bright enough to recognize her without her hat and goggles. Eventually she made it back to her apartment on Bleake island. She looked at it and how run down it was. Imagine her, a girl moving out of this into Wayne Manor. But that didn't matter to her, she just wanted to be with Bruce.

As she walked inside, the emotionless masked figure watched as she entered her home, then turned around slowly into the darkness of the night, its destination? The GCPD.

At the GCPD Cash was listening to the 12 inmates in the maximum security cell bicker back and forth with each other. Sometimes there were nice conversations, other times..arguments.

"Simon Stagg. Funny you'd be here. You were on my list. Funny how things work out." Deathstroke said.

"Well. It's unfortunate you don't have any weapons on you." Stagg said cockily.

Deathstroke unfolded his arms and walked over to Stagg and picked him up and slammed him against the cage.

"I could kill you right now. I don't need weapons." Deathstroke said. Annoyance in his voice.

"Right right right. I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" Stagg pleaded.

"Ahahahahah! You 'ere that bloke? Beggin out of his arse!" Penguin said laughing. "Say Deathboy, how's about teaching me some of that?"

"Well." Deathstroke said dropping Stagg. "Small opponents can be deceptively strong and unsuspecting in combat. But..um..you should probably lose some weight first." Deathstroke said.

At this Two face laughed.

"I agree with half face over there. Probably should drop a few pounds Oswald!"

"Like hell you can talk! You're only alive on one bloody side!"

"You watch your mouth Oswald. Before it gets crazy in here." Two face said his voice deeper and with rasp.

"Say." Firefly interrupted. "How's about I even you up on the other side Mr. Attorney!"

"Heh heh heh, the flames of injustice have burned me enough thank you." Two face said in his normal voice.

Firefly looked over at Chief Underhill and instantly recognized him.

"You! If I remember correctly you owe me money for helping you keep your job!" Firefly struggled to yell through heavy breaths.

"I know. But I don't know if I can get it to you.." Chief Underhill said while avoiding eye contact.

Firefly stared at him through his headgear.

"You do know...that you will face massive consequences for this Chief! You will burn for this!" Firefly yelled.

"Please children do not shout! The only flames with any real consequence are the flames of hell where most of you will be if you don't give yourself over to God..You with the green on, you seem to be a lost soul, care to offer over your soul the almighty?" Deacon Blackfire asked Riddler.

"Psshhh oh please! I don't have time for your mythological fantasies, I rely on pure fact and planning thank you." Riddler shouted back.

"Alright alright that's enough." Cash said. "I'm got the papers with what you'll be charged for and how long you could potentially serve depending on the jury."

"I don't need any of that hook man. As I do not plan to stay long." Deathstroke said.

"Don't worry Deathstroke, I had a feeling you'd say that. We got a special cell just for you." Cash said smiling.

"Now. Edward Nashton a.k.a The Riddler, you're looking at kidnapping, aiding and abetting known felons, and attempted murder. Not looking good for you buddy. Maximum time 35 years." Cash said chuckling.

Riddler accepted it with no problem, his arms behind his back and his head held high while he listened.

"Next, Garfield Lynns a.k.a Firefly. Not as major as burning down an entire bridge..but your charges are three counts of arson and one count of aiding and abetting a known felon. With the fires being to abandoned stations you're only looking at about 10 years adding on the aiding and abetting charge."

Firefly just looked at Cash and shrugged. Ten years wouldn't be bad, he planned to break out anyway.

"Now. You're a new guy, but uhh Lazlo Valentin a.k.a Professor Pyg..boy heh heh do I feel bad for you. You've racked up quite a record for yourself. Around 15 recorded kidnappings, 6 counts of first-degree murder, and attempted murder, considering those 'people' we have locked up are technically alive. You're facing the death sentence.

The cell got quiet. The rest of the inmates looking at the insane man standing in the cell with him. Standing in that same stance. Hands in the air, looking up, and humming the same opera tune. He didn't even seem to have listened to a word Cash said. Everyone was quiet until Deacon Blackfire spoke.

"Hehahahahah may God have mercy on your soul boy." He said through chuckles.

Pyg stopped humming and snorted a few times. Then he took calm breaths and spoke softly.

"There is no God but Mother! She makes everything better, makes everything..perfect."

"You watch your mouth blasphemer! You will not defile God's name with talks of this 'mother' of yours. I don't know what hellish pit you crawled out of, but to disrespect God's name like that. I damn your 'mother' to hell." Deacon Blackfire hissed with anger.

Pyg put his hands down at his side and looked in Blackfire's direction with an insane twisted look. When he spoke you could hear the anger in his voice. He spoke with a loud whisper.

"How dare you disrespect Mother! You will take it back!" As Pyg finished this sentence, he rushed Blackfire and choked him. Cash yelled to break it up as he looked for the key to the cell in his pocket. The inmates watched as Pyg tried to kill Blackfire. Pyg pulled out a kitchen knife he smuggled in and attempted to slice Blackfire's throat until Officers ran in and pulled him off of Blackfire.

"You're going in the hole Valentin!" Cash yelled.

And with that, Officers took Pyg to the hole while Cash locked the door and began to read of the rest of the criminals charges. Outside of the GCPD the white masked figure made it's way towards the front door. It walked slow and didn't make a sound. A few thugs on the streets noticed it, but didn't bother it. Just dismissed it as 'another freak in Gotham.' It got to the front door and looked inside, decently guarded, but still guarded nonetheless. It walked over to the garage entrance and stared at it until it heard a squad car coming and moved to nearby bushes and hid in them.

"It's squad car 34. Deputy George Johnson." The driver said.

The garage door let out a loud beep and the doors opened and the squad car drove into the tunnel. The masked figure made its way into the entrance as the door closed rather slowly. It walked down the lot and found the way into the GCPD. Three officers sat outside to keep watch on anything that might try to come in. Two were out front talking and one was taking a nap on a chair kicked back against the door.

"Why do we have to stand here again?" The first officer said.

"Because man, what if someone tries to come in?" The second officer said.

"Come on, like anyone is coming in here? We've got guns and some of the itchiest trigger fingers in Gotham. No fool would be dumb enough to come in here." The first officer said.

"Well..you've got a point. But it's still our job." The second officer said.

"Yeah..true, do you at least want to hit the vending machine?"

"Sure man. Real quick."

The two officers went into the building to grab a bite to eat. And the other officer was still sleeping. The white masked figure stared for a second then moved towards the door in the distance. It reached the front door as the third officer was waking up.

"yawn, well, that was a great nap. What the he-"

His sentence was stopped by the masked creature grabbing his throat and squeezing. Squeezing so hard the officer had lost consciousness after about 45 seconds, but to be sure the creature snapped the officers neck then moved the body out of sight. The two other officers emerged a few minutes later with snacks and immediately noticed the disappearance of their partner.

"Where the hell did Ricky go?" The first officer said.

"I don't know man" The second officer said, "I'm gonna head up further to see if I can see if he left out the garage."

"Alright. Good luck."

The masked creature grabbed a pocket knife out of the dead officer's pants and crept behind the first officer still standing by the entrance to the GCPD and stabbed him in the back of the neck. The officer dropped down on his face, dying. The masked creature started tearing off his armor and stabbing him violently until the officer had 22 knife holes in him and the creature was a bloody mess. At this point the second officer was returning, walking backwards ironically to watch his back, not knowing that danger was on his back the whole time. When he turned around he witnessed the murder scene and the bloody man or whatever it was standing there and knew what happened to Ricky. He pulled out his gun and yelled at the figure standing there.

"Freeze!" The officer yelled.

The masked figure didn't move at first. Then out of nowhere took off running towards the officer with its arms wildly flailing behind it, the knife still in hand.

"Stop! NOW!" The second officer yelled.

Then shots fired.

The door to the GCPD opened and the second officer was dressed in his bloody GCPD uniform and armor. Blood on his face. He walked into the building and walked up the first set of stairs leading to the holding cells with his head down.

"Hey! Who are you? Why do you have on officer Joshua's uniform? And why is there blood on it? You've got explaining to do!"

The officer reached for the man and he lashed out and grabbed the officers throat and wrestled him to the ground where the masked man used a knife to slit the officer's throat. The blood shot out onto the white mask of the mysterious figure. He stood up and continued on his path. He noticed the dollotrons in their cell and stared at them, they returned the stares, but shook violently in a terrified manner. The masked figure turned around and continued walking. The man walked into the room where all that Batman had saved and its most dangerous criminals were. It scanned the room looking for a particular person and did not see him. Behind the desk was the man with the hook, officer Cash. Cash heard the metal detector that led into the maximum security cells go off, but couldn't see anyone.

"Anybody just walk in here?" Cash said reaching for his gun. He went around the table and saw nobody there and was about to walk back around his desk until he felt a tight pain around his throat. The masked man was choking cash with the sleeves of the stolen officers uniform. With much struggle Cash slowly lost consciousness and fell to the floor. The masked man pulled his body out of sight and happened to hear two officers' conversation.

"Yeah, that pyg guy is really weird. Going on about this 'mother' of his hahaha what a freak. Right down in the hole where he belongs." One officer said.

"Right. But do we really need to guard it? I mean he's not getting out." The second officer said.

"Who cares? Easy pay to do nothing!" The first officer said.

Knowing now where his target was the man crept his way into the room with the officers and hid under a desk, waiting for his opportunity to get into the room they were holding his target in.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a leak." Said the first officer.

"Alright, make it quick." The second officer retorted.

The first officer left the room and the masked man made his move, he ran up to the officer knife in hand and jumped on his back.

"What the hell?!" The officer said moving around quickly trying to get this thing off of his back.

The masked man covered the officers mouth with his sleeve and stabbed the officer in the neck, the officer dropped to the floor where the man continued to stab him until he surely dead. He immediately started to pat the officer down in search of the keys to the door and found them in the officers left pocket. He picked up the keys, grabbed the officers flashlight and went over to the door and stood on tipped toes to reach the handle and unlocked and opened it. The door appeared to lead down into the basement, most likely where the holding cells for more violent inmates were. The masked man walked down the steps into the darkness. It turned the flashlight on as it got to the bottom of the steps, it was cold and very ominous, but the emotionless figure felt no emotion as it walked through the barely lit halls in search of it's target.

Insane inmates beat the walls and yelled at the masked man as he walked by, either to scare him or get him to set them free, neither were going to happen. Eventually he got to the very end of the hall where another door a waited him. Luckily for him the keys were on a hook by the doors handle. He took off the jacket of the officer he killed and stood tip toed and used it for extra reach to grab the keys. He didn't waste time trying out the keys until one finally went into the key hole and twisted to unlock the door.

When the door opened a cold air rushed out and hit him, still unfazed the masked man walked into the room and finally saw who he was looking for this whole time, a big man with slick hair, home made surgery attire and a deformed face, Lazlo Valentin. Lazlo turned around to see the masked figure standing there.

"Is that you?..Did you come to save daddy?" Pyg said quietly.

The white figure took of its mask to reveal a young boy about 10 years old with short black hair and he had a scar over his right eye and also appeared to have no vision in it. Pyg rushed over to the boy and picked him up and hugged him.

"You've come for daddy. Good boy. Now mother can punish all those naughty boys that put pyg down here in this horrid place! But more importantly we will punish the Bat! Come Janoz..my son, we have work to do."

 **Sorry for the insanely late up date but life got in the way and I haven't had time to work on this story, if you don't like what you read make sure you read every part of the story before you review, later chapters may contain answers.**


	8. Pyg is back!

**Incredibly sorry to all my readers who have been waiting for me. Life has been rough lately and school and work, but I'll try and update whenever I can. I love this story and I want to complete it!**

Pyg and Janos made their way up the stairs that led down into the holding cells for the more dangerous prisoners. Pyg was being held down in those cells for attempting to slit Deacon Blackfires throat for disrespecting his mother. Pyg poked his head through the doorway and looked around, the GCPD was still packed with officers and victims from the nights events, as expected.

"Oh dear Janos this will not do! Here take these keys Pyg was able to grab off of one of these rude guards and free your siblings!"

Janos took the keys and proceeded to sneak out of the room. Pyg took a step out and almost tripped. He looked down to see a dead officers feet hanging out from under a table. The officer who went to take a leak never came back as he was assigned to go on patrol as he made his way back from the bathroom.

"Oh dear Janos. Hopefully no one saw this poor mans body, that would definitely ruin plans of getting out of here. However, this may help."

Pyg reached down and grabbed the dead officers pistol and cocked it back. He emerged from the room and noticed his knife on a table and went over and grabbed it.

"Ohhhh this may get very bloody! I'd hate to ruin my attire. Now, if Pyg is to get out of here Pyg will need a hostage."

Pyg focused in on the traumatized lady who was a victim of his kidnapping and forced to watch Pyg torture and kill people. It seemed that the situation took more of an effect on her than it had anybody else. Pyg crouched down and planned on how he was going to get her. To get to her he'd obviously be seen by cops and taken down, and he'd have to go past the holding cell where Gotham's most dangerous prisoners were and it didn't leave Pyg's mind that they could rat him out, especially Blackfire considering their scuffle.

"Yes I'll be fine knowing that freak is locked up. Plus it's only to the bathroom." A lady said.

Just to Pyg's luck the lady was going to use the bathroom which was conveniently a straight shot of about 100 ft away from where he was, if he ran fast enough he could grab her.

"Well 'ello missy!" The penguin said. "And where do you think you're going!"

Penguin grabbed the lady in an attempt to flirt with her, the woman struggled and yelled.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAK! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!" The lady screamed.

"Hands off of her Cobbelpot!" Officers raised their guns to scare him.

"Alright alright I let her go!" The Penguin yelled scared.

The lady ran for the bathroom and Pyg saw his chance to act while the guards were focused on Cobbelpot. He sprinted towards the bathrooms to cut her off. The lady got to the door but could only touch it before being grabbed from behind, a hand on her mouth, and a gun to her head.

"I'm so so so sorry my darling, but you must understand I need to do this to go free! Mother's work is never finished."

The lady screamed and panicked through muffled screams. Pyg made his way towards the cell holding the prisoners. The police turned and saw the insane man with the hostage and were at bay.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you Pygs next feat! A great escape! With the help of my assistant!"

Cops still had the exits blocked off and guns trained on Pyg regardless. He may have a hostage, but he wasn't going anywhere. Cash regained consciousness and analyzed what he could of the scene before him, however he still wasn't sure of what was going on.

"What's going on here?" Cash asked weakly.

"Prisoner Valentin has gotten out of solitary confinement sir." An officer said.

"How the hell did he do that? It's solitary for a reason!" Cash said very angrily.

"We don't know sir! We suspect he may be working with someone, and we don't know where the officer guarding solitary is." The officer said nervous.

"He could be dead! How else would this lunatic get out?! And he's armed!" Cash said fuming.

"Please gentlemen let Pyg leave! This will be so much easier for all of us!" Pyg said.

The inmates watched as this all went on and even with their distaste for Pyg, cheered him on.

"Hahahaha! Atta boy mate! Take a few of those cops out while you're at it lad!" Penguin said.

"Yes I agree with the penguin man, eliminate a few of them, it'll make my own escape much easier." Deathstroke added.

"Please take your time in their execution. Make them pay for locking me in here, without the evidence that I did anything wrong tonight!" The Riddler said, head held high.

Chief Underhill and Simon Stagg had nothing to say. Just their heads hanging low, they could have avoided being in this situation, but both sided with the enemy to keep their jobs, now their rotting in jail.

"Heheheh, Deacon Blackfire thinks you should come open this door so we can all join in on this. What do you boys say?"

The prisoners started to cheer and agree, thinking that they weren't going to be in the cell much longer.

"Oh no I'm afraid I can not do that! You must be punished for what you have done tonight! Mother wouldn't like bad boys getting out of trouble."

Blackfire almost spoke, but remembered what happened earlier and stayed quiet. However, the Riddler had heard enough of it.

"Oh please, even if your mother were somehow still around I doubt she'd know unless you tell her."

"Mother knows everything.." Pyg said in a low voice.

"I'm afraid not my insane friend. Your mother is not here with us, she won't know, now open the door!" Riddler said, getting impatient.

"No no no mother is with us! She..she's here!" Pyg said sounding worried.

"No. she isn't. Open the do-"

The Riddler was cut off by a gun shot to his stomach. The whole room was quiet. Then two more shots to his shoulder and head. The Riddler's body fell against the cell and he slid down the wall until he sat, slumped over in the cell. Everyone in the room looked at Riddler's lifeless body and then back at Pyg.

"No one disrespects mother! NO ONE!" Pyg yelled.

The officers trained their guns on Pyg ready to forcefully take him down. The hostage couldn't take anymore.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH MURDERS TONIGHT!"

She grabbed Pyg's hand and forced him to pull the trigger of the gun. Ending her life. Everyone's face filled with shock. Even Pyg's. The officers didn't hesitate moving in towards Pyg.

"Good job boys...now..detain him." Cash didn't know what to say. Two people just died.

Another gun shot went off. The cops looked at themselves, then each other, to see who had been hit. They all turned around to see Cash with a hole in his shoulder. Cash looked at it and grabbed it to halt the bleeding, obviously to no avail. He spit and coughed up and choked on blood.

"My..my family..I have two kids.." Cash muttered, then collapsed to the floor dying.

The guards looked up to see six shaking figures, all armed. And a shorter figure leading them it was Janoz and the dollotrons. With their attention on the dollotrons Pyg ran up behind an officer and stabbed him in the head, while the dollotrons opened fire on the cops with assault rifles. Cops located in other rooms or weren't close enough to get hit, fired with shotguns, hand guns, and rifles of their own. It was a shootout in the GCPD. The high security prisoners ducked to avoid being hit, The Riddlers body still being grazed by stray bullets. Pyg made his way to the exit, shooting or slitting the throat of any cop in his way. He grabbed Janoz and the closest dollotron to him and walked past the main desk, but was stopped when someone grabbed his leg. It was Cash.

Still struggling to breath and talk, Cash grabbed Pyg's leg to slow him down. Pyg looked down on him with a smile then reached down and grabbed Cash's throat. He squeezed the poor man's throat as he coughed and turned blue. Cash didn't fight long, his body went limp. Cash was gone. Gunshots and screams still went on in the GCPD as Pyg killed any last officers between him and the exit. Pyg had finally made it outside and got into a police cruiser and had Janoz hot wire it. The dollotron would drive to their next destination.

"Oh boy Janoz! What a day! What a happy day!" Pyg said happily.

The dollotron drove out of the GCPD and onto the streets.

"Now our next stop!..where is our next stop Janoz?" Pyg asked.

The boy took off his white mask and a young boy with slick black hair and a scar over his right eye, it looked as if he couldn't see out of it. Maybe some failed surgery by his father. Janoz pointed to Bleake Island.

"Oh boy. What's over there Janoz? No! Nevermind! I'll see when we get there!"

The ride was smooth and slow. They got to Bleake Island fairly quickly and pulled up in front of an old and busted apartment complex and made their way inside. Inside Catwoman slept in her outfit, she usually changed, but the stress from the night, she didn't even think about changing. Pyg and his lackeys entered the sleeping girls room and looked at her.

"Ohhh the Cat Janoz?" Pyg whispered

Janoz pulled out a picture of Catwoman and Batman at the orphanage.

"Ohhhh of course! We'll take her to get to the Bat!" Pyg whispered loudly.

The three walked up to Catwoman and attempted to grab her, when she kicked up and stuck her heel in Pyg's left eye.

"AHHHHHHHH" Pyg yelled.

"Thought you were going to creep up on me? I knew your boy was following me." Catwoman said

She took her heel out of his eye and kicked him across the room into the dollotron when she stood up Janoz stabbed her in the leg with Pyg's knife. Her knee hit the ground and when she looked up Pyg kicked her as hard as he could in her face.

"Whoops, Pyg got too angry! She should be fine!" Pyg said.

Pyg and the dollotron grabbed Catwoman and took her out to the cruiser and put her in the trunk.

"Well. Now Janoz. Pyg is back! Time to get to work!."


	9. I'm so so sorry

**Chapter 9! I own nothing but the plot.**

Pyg got into the car and started it up, he would be driving this time. The dollotron sat in the back seat and Janoz in the front. Their only passenger, Catwoman, lie in the trunk unconscious.

"Oh boy Janoz! Pyg is filled with much much happiness! Today just gets better and better for us!" Pyg said with much excitement.

Janoz didn't say anything. Just stared straight out of the car. Pyg didn't expect him to. Janoz wasn't much of a talker.

"Now Janoz, before we do anything, we must get rid of the bat! That horrid bat hurt me and disrespected MOTHER! So we will have to make the bat man pay!"

As Pyg said this, he entered the plaza area on Miagani Island where most of Gotham's citizens watched Scarecrow make his first announcement about evacuating the city. As Pyg drove he looked up at the giant screen and interestingly it fuzzed and then came on to reveal Vicki Vale, to Pyg's luck, reporting on the very caped crusader he was looking for.

"This is Vicky Vale reporting live from an undisclosed location! We have reports that the scarecrow has the Batman in his clutches and is recording live from the abandoned Arkham Asylum!"

Pyg looked distressed then happy.

"Oh dear. Looks like the scary hood man will destroy the bat before me! Oh well. Let's watch Janoz!"

Pyg and Janoz got out of the car and sat on the top. Meanwhile in the trunk Catwoman was coming to her senses.

"What...what the hell? Where the hell am I?! Am I in a trunk?" Catwoman said distressed. She looked around for anything to help her get out of the trunk until she heard a voice. Scarecrow's voice.

"Gotham. Tonight I will take away the one thing you all had most. Hope. To know that your beloved Batman is truly only that. Just another man. With fears of his own."

Catwoman panicked to herself, "Oh god..please don't unmask him..please."

"The Bat's mask will be removed. And he will be injected with my latest fear toxin. You will all watch as he goes insane, ending the illusion of the dark knight."

Catwoman started to tear up, knowing taking Bruce's mask off would cause so many problems, so many people would be in danger, and one main question bothered her, would Bruce still try to fight on his own?

 **AT THE ASYLUM**

"In ten minutes the bat will be unmasked and you all will know there is no hope in this world."

Scarecrow stopped the broadcast to focus on his next move. He would unmask the bat, but figured it would be so much more entertaining to have someone else, someone who already knew who the bat was, unmask him. He looked at Gordon and then Robin and then back at Gordon. It was surprisingly a tough decision.

"Why are you doing this?" Commissioner Gordon finally asked. "Why do you have to unmask him? Just put the toxin in him and be done with it, he'll go insane either way."

Scarecrow looked at Gordon. Gordon knew who the bat was, and while it would be a good idea to have Robin do it, he decided Gordon would be the one to unmask the bat, to show Gotham that their 'great commissioner' was also just another man who would do as he is told when given motivation. Scarecrow pointed at him and said

"You. Commissioner. When the broadcast resumes, you will unmask the bat when I tell you." Scarecrow said softly.

"What?! I'll...I'll do no such thing!" Gordon yelled.

"You will. Or you will face the harsh consequences for your actions." Scarecrow said walking over to a nearby table and grabbing Gordon's pistol.

"What? What are you doing?" Gordon said confused and nervous.

"Silence. You'll do as told. The broadcast resumes now." Scarecrow said angrily.

The broadcast came back on and Scarecrow now had a pistol in his hand.

"Now Gotham. The ten minutes has expired. Your commissioner will unmask the bat. Showing even the fear in his heart for what I might do to him. Your commissioner is weak Gotham, his true self hidden among posters and billboards. Like the bat, he is truly weak when he has no other options." Scarecrow said.

The people of Gotham were afraid, scared, nervous, and very confused with the situation. Would Batman be able to get out of this? What would he do to the commissioner if he didn't unmask Batman? So many questions and they were about to be answered.

"Scarecrow is planning to unmask the bat in front of all of us! And is planning on making commissioner Gordon do it!" Viki reported.

"Gordon. Would you please do the honors?" Scarecrow asked.

"No." Gordon said. "I'd rather die!"

The crowds roared and cheered at Gordon's sacrifice. Viki Vale with an excited smile on her face said

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Our great Commissioner has offered his life before giving in to Scarecrow's demands!"

Scarecrow raised the pistol to Gordon. Gordon clenched Robin's unconscious body ready to meet his maker.

POW

The gun went off and Gordon flinched, but felt no pain, he looked down to see Robin with a hole in his chest. His heart region. Gordon's eyes filled with tears.

"No no no no no Robin! Robin! Breathe Breathe damn it!" Gordon said while attempting CPR.

"No use commissioner. The boy wonder is dead. His bullet proof vest was removed before hand. I told you there would be consequences." Scarecrow said lowering his gun and looking into the screen showing everyone's reactions to the murder he just committed.

"Oh my god. L..l...ladies and Gentlemen..Scarecrow..just shot and killed Robin as an response to commissioner Gordon refusing his request..oh my god." Viki Vale and the rest of Gotham were shocked and upset. Woman and children collapsing and crying and the men, their heads hanging low.

Back on Miagani Isalnd, Pyg and thugs now watching with him all cheered.

"HOORAY! YEAH THE BIRD BOY IS DEAD!" Pyg and the thugs yelled in unison.

In the trunk Catwoman's face had no expression. Tears running very heavily down her face.

"Robin...I'm...I'm so sorry..." Catwoman couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Batman said nothing. Just looked at Robin who's body looked the same as Jason's. Tears ran down under his mask. He struggled to think of what he could have done to stop this. Two Robins he was unsuccessful in saving. Two boys killed in their primes. Because of him.

"Take off the mask commissioner." Scarecrow said still looking at the monitors.

"No..I can't." Gordon said still holding Robins lifeless body.

Scarecrow raised his gun again and shot. The bulled hit Gordon on the side of the neck.

"AHHH DAMN IT!" Gordon yelled in pain.

"Take off the mask Gordon. Or the next shot will kill you. I will remove the mask myself and then your girl will be dealt with." Scarecrow said aggitated.

"No..not my girl please. Just kill me." Gordon said hopeless.

"Gordon." Batman said.

Gordon looked up. Tears running down his face and holding the side of his neck.

"It's okay Gordon. I'm tired. Just do it. I'll deal with scarecrow." Batman said.

"But..you know what this means.." Gordon said weakly.

"NOW!" Scarecrow screamed, tired of waiting.

Gordon stood up and faced Batman. He slowly reached up to grab Batman's mask. As he touched the side, the mask unhooked itself from Batman's face and he finally grabbed it and slowly lifted it up to reveal to everyone the billionaire playboy that protected their city for so long. Bruce Wayne.

Civilians and thugs alike all were shocked. Nobody knew what to say, nor said anything at all. Just gasped.

"WAYNE IS THE ONE WHO'S BEEN KICKING OUR ASSES?" "HE'S DEAD!" "HE'D BETTER LEAVE TOWN IF HE KNEW WHAT WAS GOOD FOR HIM!" Villians on Miagani Island said.

"Ooooooh! Very interesting Janoz! Mr. Wayne. Pyg has heard of him! Before we continue our drive Pyg has a few stops to make!"

Pyg looked at the closed trunk, thinking about the girl he held captive inside. She would be his ticket to see Wayne again. Pyg saw what he needed to see and urged Janoz to get back in the car to continue their drive. In the trunk the tears continued to fall, Catwoman didn't think she could cry so much, but it was happening. This was all just too much to handle. Her "friend" was murdered, her love was exposed and now a target of everyone, and she lie in the trunk of a serial killer being ready for whatever he had planned for her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..I'm truly at a loss for words...Mr. Wayne..was the Batman..turn the cameras off.."

Viki didn't want to talk anymore. Tears slowly started to form on her face as she saw Bruce stare helplessly into the camera, into the eyes of the millions of citizens watching.

"Wayne?..Bruce Wayne? Hmm. Interesting. Now the world will see you for what you really are. Just another man, with fears of his own!"

Scarecrow didn't react to who the Batman truly was, because that's never what he was truly after, he just wanted everyone to see he was just a man. Scarecrow injected Bruce with his toxin and stepped back to watch him suffer. Gordon lie helplessly on the ground still clutching his neck.

"I'm so sorry..both of you. Gordon said watching Bruce struggle in his confinement and looking at Robin resting peacefully.

"I'm so so sorry.." Gordon said again, before passing out.


	10. I can't lose anyone else

**Chapter 10! I own nothing but the plot.**

 **In Bruce's Mind**

Bruce still in his Batman attire was in a dark alley. He looked around to try and figure out where he was, and his heart dropped when he saw a sign with the words 'Crime Alley' written in red over the original streets name. He knew what was coming up next and continued down the alley until he noticed a mugging.

"Give me the pearls lady!" A thug said.

"Bruce! Martha! Get behind me!" A man said.

Bruce looked at the situation and felt he couldn't move. All he could do was watch. Just like he did back then. Suddenly two shots went off and the man went down.

"THOMAS!" The lady identified as Martha screamed.

The boy who would be a younger Bruce clenched on to his mother. Then two more shots. Martha dropped onto Thomas. Her pearls shattering apart.

"Damn it!" The thung said before running off.

The younger Bruce fell over and cried over his parents deceased bodies. Bruce walked over to the scene and Bruce's younger self looked up and fell back.

"AHHH who are you?! Get away from me! Help!" He screamed loudly.

Bruce stepped back surprised at the fact his younger self could see him.

"Are..are you okay?" Bruce asked his younger self.

"What do you think..my parents are dead.." The younger Bruce said through tears. "I could've stopped them..but I didn't do anything.."

"No. There was nothing you could do alone." Bruce said

"Why would I go at it alone..? My father was here I could have distracted the thug and he take him down..but why didn't I do anything.." Younger Bruce said.

Bruce thought about it for a second. He probably could have distracted the thug in some way, but didn't. It's a fact he's felt guilty about his whole life. And no matter how many people he's saved, it would never replace the guilt of not being able to save his parents. He thought about what Catwoman said.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Why do you keep doing this? Giving me lectures and then going off to disappear and I only see you when I'm in danger or in trouble? Luscious told me you loved me..he told me who you are..I just want to know Bruce..Why do you keep taking on this challenge alone?! Why don't you let me help you? I don't want to see you die at the hands of these villains! Why wouldn't you let the one you love help you so you don't have to carry on this burden..?"

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

He thought about what she said and put it together with what his younger self had just told him. Why would he keep doing things on his own? When help would've prevented his parents death? He thought about it.

"Help..." Bruce said.

His younger self still crying looked up at him. Bruce kneeled down and touched his grabbed his shoulder.

"Sometimes a little help is good. But sometimes there are things you have to do alone or you'll get the ones you love hurt. Getting your father to help would've probably gotten him hurt. I know what it's like to lose your parents, but if there was truly something you could have done, you would've stopped the thug." Bruce said.

"What?" Young Bruce said, "That doesn't make sense! Help if anything would've saved my parents! There was nothing I could do alone!" Young Bruce yelled.

"Maybe it didn't seem that way. But there's always something you can do." Bruce said. "Now, there's something I need to do alone."

Bruce stood up and turned and walked away. Young Bruce stood up too, his head down.

"I...I...I..I hope I never grow up to be like you!" Young Bruce said.

Bruce snapped back into reality his eyes wide and sweating profusely. He looked around the room and saw Robin on the ground on his back, and Gordon lay right next to him. He looked down in front of him and there was Scarecrow.

"Do you see Wayne? My new fear toxin doesn't focus on petty phobias. No it goes straight for a persons true fear. Self acceptance for yourself Wayne, that is your true fear. You go and defeat guys like me every night, but what have you really accomplished?" Scarecrow said.

Bruce's eyes were still wide with surprise and fear at what his younger self had said to him.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION WAYNE!" Scarecrow yelled. "WHAT HAVE YOU TRULY ACCOMPLISHED? YOU PUT US IN CELLS AND WE BREAK OUT AND DO IT AGAIN!"

Bruce truly didn't know what to say. For the first time in a long time he felt hopeless.

"You see now Gotham? Your savior. Your dark knight. Has nothing to say." Scarecrow said confidently. "Just a shell of a former man. I don't think you've SUFFERED ENOUGH."

Scarecrow injected more fear toxin into Bruce and his eyes went wide and he passed out. Bruce woke up from the splatter of rain on his face. It was raining very heavily. He stood up and noticed he was just surrounded by black with nothing but water falling down on him. Then he heard footsteps. Out of the shadows a young man with a shaved head and mask appeared. Robin.

"Robin.." Bruce said.

"It's your fault Bruce. If you didn't put me in that cell Scarecrow wouldn't have gotten me." Robin said.

"No..Robin I.." Bruce said fighting back tears.

Suddenly a gunshot. Robin looked down to his chest and collapsed, landing in the same position he was in at the Asylum. Then another figure came out of the shadows. Jason Todd.

"Jason..." The tears were falling down Bruce's face now.

"Scarecrow is right you know. What have you accomplished?"Jason said.

"I don't know..I don't know." Bruce said.

"I'll answer that for you Bruce. Absolutely nothing! OVER A YEAR WITH THE JOKER GOING THROUGH TORTURE I WOULDN'T WISH ON MY WORST ENEMY. Then Haha! Then he blows me to hell and of course you show up last minute." Jason said fuming. "And and to top it all off YOU FINALLY FACE HIM AND DO WHAT?! KNOCK HIM OUT!"

"YOU KNOW KILLING HIM WOULDN'T MAKE ME ANY BETTER THAN HIM JASON!" Bruce yelled.

"Oh no no no no don't try to yell at me now Bruce, YOU messed up and you know it. You could have stopped so many of these guys if you just finished them. So many people dead. Because of your selfishness."

Bruce knew Jason was right. The same guys breaking out and killing people all for Bruce just to go arrest them with a few broken bones.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! JOKER EVEN KILLED 15 CHILDREN JUST TO GET YOUR ATTENTION? IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH OF A REASON TO KILL HIM...Then...then maybe you are just weak at heart."

Bruce was tired of it and ran to take a swing at Jason who easily dodged it. When Bruce turned around and looked up it was the mugger that killed his parents aiming a gun at him and Bruce was a kid again.

"Goodbye squirt." The thug said.

"NO WAIT!" Bruce yelled.

POW

Bruce's eyes flew open and Bruce shot up sweating and panting.

"Awake again? I am surprised my toxin still hasn't taken over your very soul. The people of Gotham have seen what I wanted them to see. And now I will project this very toxin over them. And everyone will no there is no hope." Scarecrow said.

Bruce was back where he started in the dark alley. When he looked up the thug was there mugging his parents. Bruce got up and walked towards them.

"Give me the pearls lady!" The thug said.

"Martha, Bruce get back!" Thomas Wayne said.

As the thug cocked his gun ready to shoot he was grabbed by Bruce who slammed him to the ground and stepped on his neck as hard as he could. Bruce looked up himself and his family with killing intent in his eyes.

"GET HOME NOW!" Bruce said.

The Waynes took off through the alley and onto the streets.

"Ohhh ho ho ho ho ho! Very good bats! Now use that same fire on Scarecrow! Use it USE IT!"

Back in reality. Scarecrow was telling the people of Gotham his plans to unleash his toxin on them. Bruce was still slumped. Scarecrow walked over to him.

"And as for your dark knight." Scarecrow said lifting up Bruce's head.

Bruce looked at Scarecrow with bright green eyes.

"What the hell? IMPOSSIBLE!" Scarecrow injected him with even more fear toxin, but Bruce was unfazed. Fearing Bruce would get loose Scarecrow put Gordon's pistol to his head ready to pull the trigger, but Jason, watching from afar with his sniper rifle, shot the gun out of Scarecrow's hand and then shot the restraint on Bruce's right hand.

Bruce felt the restraint go away and grabbed Scarecrow by the throat and threw him across the room. Bruce broke his other restraint and jumped onto Scarecrow and started punching him violently. One of the punches broke his jaw but Bruce continued to punch him. With each punch Scarecrow's face flashed from Joker, to the thug, to Jason, and back to Scarecrow. Gordon woke up to see Bruce mauling Scarecrow and got up to stop him.

"BRUCE CALM DOWN! PLEASE BRUCE THIS ISN'T YOU!" Gordon yelled.

Bruce turned around and grabbed Gordon. Then looked past him at Robin and came back to his senses.

"Gordon...I'm sorry." Bruce said.

"I...It's okay Bruce..you almost killed Crane." Gordon said through stutters.

"I don't know what came over me..." Bruce said.

Gordon turned around to see a man kneeling over Robin.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Gordon yelled.

"Relax. I'm a friend of Bruce's."

It was Jason Todd. He thought about what Bruce had told them the last time they saw each other and thought about giving this hero thing a chance again. Maybe it would help him find himself.

"Jason.." Bruce said.

"Save it Bruce. It's okay."

"We can't keep talking! We've got to get Scarecrow locked up and Robin to a hospital!" Gordon said.

"Well after what Bruce did Scarecrow isn't going anywhere right now and as for Robin..I'm sorry but the bullet went straight through his heart. He's done." Jason said softly.

Gordon turned around and wiped his eyes.

"Bruce come on. I'll grab Robin." Jason said.

Bruce picked up Scarecrow and walked into the main hall of the Asylum. He saw his equipment on a table outside the doors and went to grab it. He fitted his communicator to his wrist and noticed he missed a call from Luscious. He played the message left behind and was horrified to hear Pyg on the other end.

"Hello Mr. Wayne! Very rude of you to ignore Pyg's calls! I just wanted to let you know Luscious has been a gracious host to me and my boy Janoz! Say hello Luscious!" Pyg said.

"Damn you to hell freak!" Luscious said.

"WHAT DID PYG TELL YOU ABOUT THAT LANGUAGE! JANOZ STICK HIM IN THE STOMACH UNTIL HE APOLOGIZES! Sorry about that Mr. Wayne! Take care! I'll be seeing you very soon!"

"Who the hell was that?" Jason said.

"His name..is Lazlo Valentin..and I think he's done something to Luscious."

"Shit. You think he saw the broadcast? Showing who you are?" Gordon said.

"Obviously commissioner, that's how he knew to go for Luscious. Once he learned Batman's identity it was nothing to see who he worked with." Jason said.

"Come on. If he got to Luscious there's no telling who else he got to!" Bruce said as the trio ran through Arkham's halls.

'Selina..Alfred..you'd both better be okay. I can't lose anyone else..'


	11. Rest in peace buddy

**Chapter 11! I own nothing but the plot**

Bruce and company made their way out of the main Arkham Mansion and onto the Arkham mansion's yard. It was raining very hard, but Bruce wasn't worried about that. Getting back to Gotham to get to Alfred, Luscious, and Selena were all top priority.

"Gordon we need a way back to Gotham NOW!" Bruce yelled.

Gordon knew Bruce was in a hurry and didn't let Bruce's tone bother him. Being in Bruce's shoes, his tone and behavior would be the same.

"I'll call a chopper Bruce." Gordon said calmly and Bruce nodded.

"Hello? GCPD this is commissioner Gordon! We need a chopper to Arkham Island this instant!"

No response.

"Hello? Hello!" Gordon yelled. Still no response. Gordon started to get worried. "Batman. No one is responding." Gordon said nervously. Batman looked up at the sky. Gordon didn't know what to do. But thought of something.

"Wait Bruce. Didn't you get here in a van? We can use that to get back!" Gordon said trying to hide his excitement.

"No." Bruce said. "That's why I never mentioned it. The van crashed when it got here."

"We can use my boat Bruce." Jason said. "Unfortunately it only holds two."

"Use it to get Gordon back to Gotham. I'll find a way to get myself, Robin, and Scarecrow back to Gotham." Bruce said.

"No Bruce. They both need medics. It's better for us to go and Gordon call for help!" Jason retorted.

While Bruce and Jason argued Gordon looked back down at the ground. Then his walkie started to fuzz.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? Commissioner?" A voice said.

Gordon looked up at Bruce and then back at his walkie.

"Yes Yes! Commissioner Gordon here! Who am I speaking with?" Gordon said excited.

"Oh thank god! This is Officer Harrison! Where are you?" The voice said.

"Arkham Island! We need a chopper! Me and Batman! We also need a medic for Scarecrow and Robin!" Gordon said.

"R..r...right away sir!" Officer Harrison said.

"A chopper is on the way Bruce." Gordon said calmly.

"Good. Come on Bruce. Gordon will be fine." Jason said.

Bruce looked at Jason and nodded his head. He and Jason walked towards the edge of the island where Jason's boat was. Bruce was walking ahead of Jason, rather quickly too. He could only imagine what Bruce was feeling right now. His identity revealed and his partner dead and there's still wondering what happened to Luscious and Alfred.

Finally they got to the docks where Jason had his watercraft.

"Go on Bruce. Get in the bottom cockpit. It's like a passenger seat, you won't have to co-pilot." Jason instructed.

Jason opened up both of the cockpits and entered the top cockpit and Bruce the bottom. The watercraft was like a rocket ship on water. It was a dark blue mainly and wine red at the tips. It had what looked like three boosters stacked like a pyramid on the back and three fins: one on the top and two on the bottom left and right corners. All sharply pointed at the tips. The front was finely pointed, it looked as if it could pierce anything it came into contact with.

"Where'd you get this?" Bruce asked.

"You'd be amazed what a private army can get you. And a few connections." Jason responded.

Bruce looked at the vessel as he sat down in the cockpit. It was truly impressive what Jason had done for himself. He still wished things had gone differently between them.

"Alright Bruce let's go." Jason said.

Bruce sat down in the vessel, Jason closed the clear windows over their heads, and started it up. It sounded beautiful the way everything kicked into gear and was very smooth, it reminded Bruce of his BatWing. After a few adjustments Jason pushed down on the gas slowly and got it moving into a clear position. It was a very smooth ride on the rather rough waters from the heavy rain this night. Once Jason got into position he set a course straight for Miagani Island.

"Hang on Bruce. This thing takes off at 100mph, but you shouldn't worry, the insides of this vessel are so protective, the most you'll feel is a jerk." Jason informed.

Bruce buckled up and prepared for launch. The rocket powered vessel shot off very fast and Bruce did feel the jerk, but it didn't bother him, he was used to this speed from his BatWing, which was much faster. They got to Miagani Island in less than five minutes, but the ride felt so much longer. Bruce couldn't stop thinking about Robin. He didn't deserve any of this. He was a young man with goals and dreams, one dream being to marry the commissioner's daughter and move away from Gotham to raise a family of his own. He wouldn't have that now. And neither would Barbara, not with him, she deserved just as much for her hard work too.

Bruce thought about how his failures caused Dick to leave him, got Barbara paralyzed, Jason blown up, and now, Tim killed. He looked down. Drops of water dropping onto his suit pants, tear drops. From his seat Jason could see Bruce and thought about that night Joker blew him up.

 **FLASHBACK**

The crowbar smacked Jason's face back and forth and forth and back. Jason wondered how many times he had been hit. He lost count at 40. How wasn't he dead yet? How come he didn't succumb to any head related injuries or trauma? This had to be a sign he'd last until Bruce showed up.

"Woooooo you are a fighter aren't ya! You just WON'T **WHACK** DIE **WHACK**." Joker said. Hitting him viciously between words.

Jason's face was a bloody mess and he was sure his nose and jaw were probably broken. Also missed a few teeth. Eventually Joker stopped.

"You know what kid! I'm bored of you! So we'll play another game!" Joker said excitedly.

Jason put his head on the cold, disgusting asylum floor. Thinking about what Joker could possibly have in store next. Except Joker didn't do anything but put the crowbar away and then walked over towards the door.

"It's called Wait for the Bat! Well, I couldn't think of a better name so whatever! The goal of the game is to wait for the Bat to arrive! The timer is set for one hour! When the timer runs out...BOOOOM! AHHH HAHAHAHAHA! I'll see you later bird boy! Or maybe I won't! Depends on the Bat and if he's with your replacement...ooooo hoo hoo hoo hahahahaha!"

The put on a coat and left the asylum. All Jason could do was look up at the door through blurred eyes. He had one hour to try to get out, but how when he was this weak. He knew an hour wouldn't be necessarily too long so he did the only thing he could. Go for the door. Every single inch he dragged himself on the floor was hell, and he felt himself get weaker from the loss of blood. After a few minutes he finally got to the door and shimmied up to press his back against it. Then he turned around and grabbed the handle with his chained hands. He attempted to turn it. Locked. He looked at the clock. 55:00. He turned back around with his back on the door again and struggled to breathe. Every minute that went by, his hatred for Bruce grew and grew until he finally knew, Bruce wasn't coming for him.

The clock was at 23:00 now. And he turned around to try the door one last time. He turned it harder this time. Click. Unlocked. His heart started to beat faster with excitement, maybe he didn't turn it hard enough last time. When he pulled the door, simultaneously a string pulled on a key in the timer which shot the time down to just a mere minute. He looked at the timer and his excited expression turned into an emotionless, dead expression. He was tired. Over a year with this maniac, forced to do ungodly things. He sat back against the door once more and thought about his adventures with Bruce and how the Joker convinced him that he was replaced. With the grit of his teeth and one last yell,

"DAMN YOU BRUCE!" Jason yelled.

 **BOOM**

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

'I never actually listened to what you had to say Bruce. You told me why you never came to save me, but I was blinded by Joker's mind games. The next time I get an explanation I'm all ears. That and only that will determine how our partnership goes.' Jason thought to himself.

They pulled into the port of Miagani island. Jason turned of the ignition and opened the cockpits. Jason was the first one out. Bruce stayed in still looking down.

"Come on Bruce we need to go." Jason said.

Bruce looked up with tears running down his face. Jason had never seen him like this, it surprisingly hit hard.

"Bruce. Let's go." Jason said more demanding.

Bruce wiped his eyes and looked at Jason.

"Sorry..Jason." Bruce looked at his mask for a moment and then put it on. Jason did the same with his high-tech red hood mask.

'I'm on my way Lucius you'd better be alright. I can't lose anyone else.' Bruce thought.

 **WITH PYG**

Back with Pyg, they had taken care of all their stops and were driving away from Gotham. They stopped when they reached the end of the bridge that connected Gotham with a neighboring city. Pyg and Janoz got out of the car and looked at the city.

"Well my son! Twas the end of our stay in Gotham! She treated us very well!" Pyg said.

Pyg walked over to the trunk and opened it. Inside lay Catwoman. She appeared to be sleeping.

"Wakey wakey! Look at the city woman! It is the last time you will see it." Pyg said while pulling her out of the car. He pulled her out and slammed her to the ground. Then stood her up.

Catwoman looked at the city she had learned to call home. And knowing she may not be going back..brought tears to her eyes. Pyg looked the young woman up and down. He saw her heels and felt his left eye. She had taken his left eye by sticking her pointed heels through it during their first scuffle. Pyg then looked at her tied up hands and noticed her sharp claws.

"Oh no. Pyg has grown nervous! You could get out of your refinements with those deadly items on!" Pyg said.

"What?.." Catwoman said weakly. But before she knew it pyg had taken off her gloves. Then he threw her to the ground and took off her boots. Catwoman fought and yelled thinking he was going to attempt to rape her. The dollotron got out of the car and held her down as Pyg took off her jumpsuit. She wore only a bra and panties under it. Pyg looked at her with an upset face.

"Mother said..women who show off their trophies are absolutely despicable! JUST SICK! MOTHER WOULD FIND THIS DISGUSTING!"

Pyg went and grabbed a tree branch and viciously beat Catwoman with it. He hit her until her already damaged arm was broken again and her body was filled with bruises and cuts. She bled out of the top of her forehead and along her body in various places. Pyg then picked her back up and put her in the back seat with the dollotron. Janoz picked up her jumpsuit and put it in the trunk. Pyg covered up the blood with dirt and threw his weapon in the water. Pyg got back in the car, started it, and drove off. Catwoman sat in the back with a swollen jaw and looked out the window. Bruce's face showing up in her mind. She just wanted to be with him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep..hoping this was all just a dream.

 **AT ARKHAM**

Gordon sat on a nearby bench and waited for the chopper. He saw Bruce and Jason take off in the watercraft happy to know that they were on their way to see what happened to Lucius and the others. But wondered how in the world Pyg got out. What could have possibly happened? And who all could have been injured in the process? The unanswered questions made him nervous and uneasy. He closed his eyes for what seemed like seconds when he heard a chopper coming. He looked up to see a GCPD helicopter coming down to pick him up. As the helicopter landed he picked up Robin and had Officer Harrison and medics grab Scarecrow. Everyone got in the helicopter and it took off towards Gotham. It was a silent ride for a while. There was a stretcher on both sides of the helicopter. One side Robin and the other Scarecrow. Officer Harrison broke the silence.

"Robin...is he...is he really.." He said softly.

Gordon looked out the window. And without turning to look at him, answered.

"Yes. He's gone..I..I thought scarecrow was going to kill me..then..he shot Robin..I should've just taken the mask off the first time.." Gordon said holding back tears.

"Hey hey commissioner, it's okay. There's so little you could have done." Officer Harrison said.

"I know Harrison..but tell me..how did Pyg get out? I have to know. It shouldn't have been remotely possible." Gordon said. Harrison stayed quiet at first. But told him what he wanted to hear.

"Well sir..it all started with Pyg and Blackfire getting into an altercation..Pyg pulled a knife on him..so we..took him out of the main cell and into the hole..he would've been down there until sentencing, but..he was working with someone..we assume..his..his..his son.."

Gordon's eyes widened. His son? That freak had a son?

"The two officers out front were killed. He then made his way into the front of the GCPD where he killed another officer. He walked into the room with the high security prisoners and got Cash to come from behind the desk by setting off the metal detector. While everyone was focused on other matters, he choked Cash unconscious. He went into the room that led to the hole and killed the officer guarding the door while the other officer was in the restroom. He and Pyg came back upstairs and killed that guard as well. Pyg used one of his hostages from the kidnapping for another hostage situation. Riddler started to tempt Pyg so...Pyg shot and killed him."

Gordon stare down at the ground sweating. He didn't know what to say. So much has happened.

"A..afterwards..the hostage used Pyg's gun to...take her own life.." Harrison continued.

Gordon didn't want to hear anymore. But he knew he had to.

"We moved in on the target since he had no hostage..but we forgot about his accomplice. In the confusion he used an officer's keys and freed the 'John Does' from their cell and raided the weapons closet...they walked into the room..and without warning..just opened fire..I've never seen such a blood bath..some of us weren't near them so we took cover and fired back. We managed to take them out. But after the smoke cleared..at least three more of us were dead...including...Cash." Harrison choked up getting the last name out.

Gordon had no words. God knows how many officers died in the open fire and then three more on top of that? Plus Cash? And only one man is responsible for so much pain. The helicopter landed at the GCPD roof. Gordon, medics, and Harrison all got out. Robin and Scarecrow were put on rolling stretchers and loaded onto the elevators. The more floors the elevator went down the more sick Gordon felt. Finally they got to the bottom floor. When the elevator doors opened, the first thing he saw was one big crime scene.

Riddler's body in the cell still slumped over, at least fifteen body bags and chalk outlines, blood everywhere, and even..Cash's body bag and chalk outline. Gordon almost threw up this was ridiculous. Barbara wheeled around to meet Gordon and company getting off the elevator.

"Dad!" Barbara said happily.

"My daughter.." Gordon said sadly while leaning down to hug her.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Where's Batman? A..and Robin? Are they okay?" Barbara asked.

Barbara looked over her dad's shoulder to see two stretchers roll past her. First Scarecrow's...and then Robin's.

"Oh god. No no no no no no Tim! TIM! TIM! GET UP! GET UP GET UP GET UP! DAD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! TIM GET UP NOW! TIM!" Barbara was hysterical. She was struggling to keep up with the medics and grabbing Tim's hand. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM?! TIM!" Barbara said, crying through heavy tears. One could hear her voice crack and she coughed from crying so hard. Her face a dark red and she sweated profusely. She wailed as she lay her head against his corpse.

Gordon dropped to his knees and looked up at the ceiling. Wondering why this was happening. Wondering what he, no, what his daughter did to deserve this.

 **AT WAYNE TOWERS**

Bruce and Jason made their way up the elevator. Both of them with emotionless faces under their masks. Ready to face whatever Pyg left for Bruce. When the elevator door opened, the reception room was a mess. Vases broken and papers and files all over the place. There was a bloody message over the wall to the left ' **THEY WERE IMPERFECT.'** Bruce already knew what that meant. He looked behind the receptionist's desk and there lay her body. Throat slit open. Jason put his ear on the door that led to Bruce's office and pulled out his pistol. He kicked the door open and what he saw next put even fear in his heart.

There hung Lucius. From the ceiling. With a cardboard message hanging over his neck. ' **HOPEFULLY** _ **HE**_ **ISN'T BROKEN EITHER MR. WAYNE.'** Bruce walked up to Lucius and took off his mask. Tears running down his face again.

"I'm so sorry Lucius..." Bruce said.

Jason walked over to Lucius's body and cut him down and closed his eyes.

"Rest in peace buddy.." Jason said, holding back his own tears.

Jason then took a good look at the message written on him.

"Bruce..what does this message mean? Hopefully he isn't broken either? Could he be talking about..?"

Bruce looked at Lucius's corpse and thought. He and Jason both looked at each other with shocked faces and said in unison.

"ALFRED!"


	12. Arkham City is our next stop

**Chapter 12! I own nothing! Also I noticed I have been spelling "Lucius" wrong in earlier chapters and had minor grammar problems as far as small words like "off and the use of their, there, and they're." I know how to use that stuff properly, but I type these stories so late at night I get tired! Anyway the story! Emjoy!**

Jason and Bruce wasted no time in running towards the end of the room, but Jason looked back at Lucius's corpse and knew they couldn't leave him there.

"Bruce. You go to Alfred and I'll take care of Lucius." Jason said.

Bruce looked at Jason and then Lucius.

"Okay Jason." Bruce said.

Jason nodded and Bruce opened the sliding doors out to the balcony and called for the BatWing.

It showed up very fast. He got into the cockpit and flew off towards Wayne Manor. Wayne Manor was located a very fair distance away from Gotham, but it wasn't unreachable, just a lengthy drive. He got to Wayne Manor and landed the BatWing. He got out and ran out and into the large house.

"ALFRED! ALFRED!" Bruce yelled.

Bruce ran all over and couldn't find Alfred anywhere. He got worried. He thought maybe Pyg had taken him, but heard a faint noise.

"M...master Wayne..." Alfred said.

Bruce looked over his shoulder and Alfred was in one of Bruce's guest rooms tied up and had multiple stab wounds in his body. It was surprising he was even still alive.

"Alfred...Alfred stay with me. What happened?" Bruce asked.

"He came in...and...and...this person with a white face grabbed me and another shorter one...choked me..when I woke up we were in here...and..he was attempting to "fix" me he said...when he saw I had a birthmark..he got wild...and stabbed me at lest..fifteen times...I'm...afraid this is it...for me Master Wayne..." Alfred said between heavy breaths.

"Alfred you'll be fine..don't talk like that please..you're all I have left..he's killed Lucius.." Bruce said tearing up.

"He has Selena...Master Wayne...she was so badly beaten..you know how she feels about you right sir?" Alfred said.

Bruce's eyes widened. This monster had Selena? What was he doing with her? What was his plan?

"She..she said she loves me Alfred..but I can't bring her into all of my problems..it would only get her killed.." Bruce said, head hanging low.

"Sir. If she really cared about that, would she go through all of this for you...that's what...love is sir..she'd die if it meant you..could live..you.. can't keep going through life alone..Master Bruce..."

Bruce looked away. He didn't know what to say.

"I'll finally get to see them again Master Wayne...your parents...I've done my job..raised you into a great young man...Good...bye...Master Bruce.." Alfred said while breathing his last breath.

Bruce stared at Alfred's lifeless body. Anger, guilt, and many more emotions ran through his body. He screamed as loud as he could. Pyg was going to pay for this.

"Valentin. I'm coming for you. Selena..stay alive please.." Bruce said, closing Alfred's eyes and leaving Wayne Manor.

 **BACK WITH PYG**

Pyg and company got out of the car after hours of non stop driving. They were in some type of forest area. It was an open area. All that sat in the wide space. An abandoned circus tent. On the opening a sign that read 'Circus Of Strange.' Pyg got out and took a big whiff.

"Don't you just love the fresh air Janoz!" Pyg said happily.

Janoz of course didn't answer him.

"Janoz my son, please do daddy a favor and wake up our guest!" Pyg instructed.

Janoz looked at Pyg and then opened the back door to reveal a sleeping Selena. Janoz pulled her out of the car and she landed on her face.

"Ughh...where...where am I?" Selena said.

"My darling you are at Pyg's headquarters! You will spend a long time here my dear!" Pyg said.

Selena looked up at the big top from the ground and put her face back down on the soft, wet grass. Pyg grabbed her and stood her up.

"The more Pyg looks at you in this attire, Pyg just wants to throw up! Exposing yourself like this. Oooooooo Pyg should beat you right now!" Pyg said angrily. "But there's no need for that. Pyg will provide you with the proper attire." Pyg said smiling. "Now! No more time to waste!" Pyg said as he and company made their way inside the big top.

Inside it smelled like something had died. There were bleachers on both ends of the tent, and a giant circle in the middle for possibly acts when the circus was in its prime. Pyg threw Selena to the ground and walked over to a control panel that looked to be once used for lighting, and other effects.

He typed in a code and the giant circle opened up to another platform.

"Come come! On to the platform!" Pyg instructed.

Janoz dragged Selena onto the platform and the dollotron followed. Pyg got on as well and the platform slowly descended. As it went further underground it became darker and colder. Eventually they hit the bottom and Pyg activated the lights. They were in the main hall. A giant circular area that and both ends and four different paths a piece.

'Anyone he's brought down here probably never got out...it's basically a labyrinth..' Selena thought.

As she thought that, she started to lose faith and confidence that anyone would possibly find her. No. She couldn't lose faith. Bruce would find her, she knows he would. She thought about Lucius and Alfred, who she watched Pyg and Janoz kill in cold blood, and knew after Bruce saw that he wouldn't give up...he couldn't give up.

"Alright Janoz. You go and check on the others, I'll take the cat lady to her cage!" Pyg said.

Janoz looked at Selena and Selena back at him. His lip started to quiver and a tear formed in his good eye. He turned around and walked with the dollotron to the other chambers.

'Did he..did he..just...' Catwoman couldn't finish her thought before she was grabbed by Pyg.

He took her into hallway 5 and walked for what seemed like miles, until steel doors with sliding peep holes in them, which means something or someone were behind those doors. Eventually at the very end of the hall there was a door wide open. That's where Selena would be staying. Pyg shoved her into the room. It was about the size of your standard prison cell. It had a bed that was suspended off the ground only by two chains, a sink, a tub, and a toilet. Also on the bed, clothes.

"All for you to do now is put those clothes on and wait your turn Ms. Cat Lady! I have quite a few appointments before you!" Pyg said as he left the room and slammed the door. That was it. She was trapped with no way out. She put on her hospital like clothing and lay on her bed. She balled up and closed her eyes. Bruce was the only one to come to mind. She cried heavily but silently, wondering what he was doing. She needed him now more than ever.

 **BEHIND WAYNE MANOR**

Bruce and Jason had just finished burying Alfred and Lucius. Now they could be on their way.

"Alright Bruce. Next stop?" Jason asked.

"Next we go to Arkham City." Bruce said

"The abandoned mega prison? What's there?" Jason wondered.

"Selena told me she freed Hush from my cells down below Wayne Manor, he had a hideout there, maybe he can fill me in on anything." Bruce said.

"You sure you can trust him Bruce? I mean, doesn't that guy hate you?"

"He cared enough to let Selena live after freeing him. Maybe he'll show the same to me."

Jason shrugged and nodded then made his way to Bruce's BatBike. The bat mobile was a one seater and Jason had always wanted to drive it. Jason revved the engine ready to go, until Bruce came by.

"I forgot. We need to go to the GCPD so I can grab a few things from there as well." Batman said.

"I'm following you Bruce." Jason responded.

Bruce got in his Batmobile and they made way towards the GCPD. When they arrived the bodies of men and women who were killed in the massacre were being brought out and put into ambulances. Bruce and Jason got out of their vehicles and walked with confusion through the crowd until they got to the front steps, where commissioner Gordon was waiting.

"Gordon what happened here?" Bruce asked.

Rather than explain. Gordon just pointed with his head, signaling to follow him. The trio made their way into the holding cells when Bruce noticed all the dollotrons were missing.

"Gordon?! Where are the dollotrons?" Bruce asked demandingly.

Again. No answer from the commissioner. He just walked Bruce into the high security area, but he wasn't going in there without smack talk from prisoners.

"Awwwwe rich boy WAYNE showed up." "You're dead Wayne!" "You and everyone you love? FINISHED!"

Bruce was unfazed by their threats. He just wanted to know what was going on. Finally they reached the high security room. They were met with dried blood everywhere and outlines of bodies all over.

"Gordon.." Bruce said.

"Pyg happened...he broke out and had the dollotrons kill all of these cops..there was also a suicide..The riddler was killed..and..Cash died.." Gordon said tearing up.

Bruce looked over to Cash's desk and looked down at the outline.

"I'm so sorry Cash..." Bruce said.

"We have to kill this freak Bruce...for eveyone he's killed." Gordon said.

Bruce walked over to the high security cell.

"Well. If it isn't Wayne. You've got a pretty big target on your head now. How's you say I take a few of your targeters off of the list..for a price of course." Deathstroke said.

Bruce ignored him and looked over to see The Riddlers blood and outline on the cell wall. Jason walked up behind Bruce.

"Do any of you know where Valentin went?" Bruce asked.

"Even if we did, why would tell your arse? AHAHAHAH!" The Penguin said.

Jason walked up and put a pistol to his head.

"Because if you don't you're a dead man." Jason said coldly.

"AHHH I'M SORRY!" The Penguin reacted.

"Sorry Batman..none of us knows where that freak went..only that he left with his son and one of those masked things." Cheif Underhill said.

Bruce looked down. Then back up and nodded. He turned around to exit the room and go towards the super villain weapons put on display. He went in and grabbed his synchronizer out of a display and went and grabbed Talia's sword. Jason on the other hand, grabbed most of the weapons confiscated from Penguin and Two-face during the course of the night. Bruce looked at Jason and Jason at Bruce. They were ready.

As they left Barbara blocked their way from going out of the front doors. She had an angry and disappointment look on her face.

"Barb.." Bruce started.

"No...don't 'Barb' me...all night I was telling you he wanted to help..and time after time you denied him..then you lock him in a cell to be taken by the enemy?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY WOULDN'T YOU LET HIM HELP YOU BRUCE? I LOVED HIM...I...I loved him so much...Jason...oh my god."Barbara said as she realized who stood in front of her.

"Hey Barb.." Jason said.

Everything Barb had gone throught with all of these Robins. It was too much. She started to break down again. Bruce went to comfort her.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T HELP ME! JUST LIKE YOU DON'T NEED HELP!" Barbara said before she wheeled off.

Bruce had no remark. He just continued on outside and to the BatMobile.

"Alright Jason Arkham City is our next stop." Bruce said.

Jason put on his red hood mask and nodded.

Hush could be the first big lead they needed. They'd better hope so. There was almost no other leads to follow..in fact..there weren't any..if Hush couldn't help..this would be a disaster.


	13. Only one way to find out

**Chapter 13! I own nothing but the plot**

Batman and Jason made their way down the bridge that led to what was once the most controversial and dangerous prisons ever. Arkham City. As they got closer to the former prison Bruce remembered a lot of the suffering he went through inside of it and the death of _him._ Eventually they made it to the front entrance and looked up at the wearing Arkham City sign.

"Who'd you say might help us here Bruce?" Jason asked.

"His name is Tommy Elliot, and old childhood friend of mine." Batman answered.

"And why would he be here?"

"For years he's been altering his appearance trying to get to my money, his most recent project..was to look like me. But, I stopped him, and locked him up downstairs. He and Selena broke out and I assume he came here."

"Oh. So we're going off of assumptions Bruce?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"The only lead we have is this one and I'm going to investigate it to my fullest capabilities, if you don't like it you can go away and I'll handle this myself." Bruce said without taking his eyes off the Arkham City sign above them.

"Well. Then we'd better get moving." Jason said.

Jason used his gun to shoot off the rusted lock that kept the gates to the former prison locked. He and Batman then proceeded to open the gate doors and make their way inside the abandoned prison. Jason looked around at all the worn down buildings and torn roads.

"Wow. You've been here before Bruce?" Jason asked.

"Hugo Strange had a plan to wipe out every last criminal in Gotham by putting them in one place then launching missiles at them; however it wasn't just his plan, more of he was an assistant to the real mastermind, Ras Al Ghul." Batman said.

"Wait, why were they working together?" Jason asked.

"Apparently Ras told Strange if he succeeded he would allow him to replace him as head of the demon, Strange failed clearly." Batman said.

"So. That destroyed tower up there is where the final battle went down I assume?" Jason asked looking up at the destroyed Wonder Tower.

"Not exactly. Ras ambushed Strange and fatally stabbed him from behind. I tried to get Ras to get him medical attention but he refused to listen, Strange used this opportunity to take us both out and destroy the tower, but I tackled Ras through one of the windows and we escaped in the nick of time." Batman explained.

"And Ras?" Jason asked.

"Not sure. We engaged in free free fall where I tried to subdue him in mid air, but he stabbed himself to get me and fell and broke his back on an Arkham sign, but when I came back to retrieve him, he was gone." Batman said.

"Man. Sounds like a crazy time. Nothing you couldn't handle I'm sure Bruce." Jason sarcastically said.

"It wasn't that easy. There were a lot of other things I had to do before hand, but I'll save that for another time." Batman said.

"Can't wait to hear it." Jason said.

Batman and Jason continued to walk the Arkham grounds until they passed the Solomon Wayne Courthouse, or where it used to be, it was hit hard by the missile attacks and had collapsed in the long time period. A lot of time really has passed, and as much as it hurt to admit, nothing had really changed. The walk was long and silent, until Batman finally spoke.

"Right there. If I''m correct he should be in here." Batman said.

"We can only hope Bruce. If he's not in here...then.." Jason said worried.

"Only one way to find out." Batman said.

Batman and Jason opened the door to the former doctor's hide out that he used to operate on himself and make himself look like Bruce Wayne.

"What the hell?" Jason said, "You said this guy did what exactly?"

As Jason finished his sentence the cage door slammed behind them and a man with a bandaged face walked up to the gate.

"Hold your tounge Bruce. I'll explain everything." The man said.

 **BACK TO PYG**

Selina woke up in her room and looked around. She thought she was dreaming the whole deal with being kidnapped by Pyg and locked underground, but she wasn't, this was real life. She sat up in bed with an emotionless face and dried tears running down her cheeks. She just stared straight down at her legs and feet, thinking, about Bruce. She just wanted him there with her to stop this guy and get them both out of their situations and just go off and be alone, but she knows she can't do that, she knows that she'll have to get out of this on her own, but where will she start? Her thoughts were interrupted by loud yelling.

"AHHHHHH OH GOD STOP STOP IT HURTS STOP!"

Selilna was frozen, she didn't know if she was just hearing things or if a man was really being tortured down here. With no one to ever hear him. She had to get the hell out of here. Now.

 **I know this chapter was very short after being gone for so long, but I was up late typing it and got tired, the next one will be much longer!**


	14. You got room for one more?

**Finally back after a long time away, haven't really had time to work on the story with work and a lot of other outside issues. So here finally is chapter 14 to my loyal readers!**

"Tommy Elliot." Bruce said.

"This is the guy you were talking about Bruce? Looks weird." Jason said.

"Why the bandages Tommy? Stolen another face?" Bruce asked.

"Of course you'd assume that under these bandages is someone else's face." Tommy replied.

"Well don't you think I'd have the right to assume that considering your actions tonight?" Bruce said.

"Hmph. Touche." Tommy said.

"Um so why did you close this gate between us?" Jason said.

"Because I want to make sure Bruce isn't going anywhere as I tell him his information. I mean that is why you came here correct?" Tommy asked.

"Well to be honest we got lucky we-" Jason started.

"Selina told me she busted you out. You were the last person to see her, what happened?! I want every detail." Bruce demanded.

"Hmph. And you'll get it." Tommy said.

"First open the gate." Bruce requested.

"I won't be doing that. So you can pummel me? No thank you. Sit down and be quiet so I can talk." Tommy said.

Bruce stared at Tommy then went and grabbed a chair from the corner for he and Jason to sit in.

"Now then." Tommy started. "She showed up down in your cellar area around 2:30 a.m, unconscious. I didn't know what had happened to her, but I figure Lucius had something to do with it. Anyway, she woke up maybe an hour after she had arrived and was in a panic. I said to her she was wasting her time and she wasn't getting out of her cuffs. While unconscious she kept mumbling about "Bruce is the batman" and other things, so I also told her that I knew your secret too." Hush explained.

"Bruce this guy knows your secret?!" Jason panicked.

"Relax. It's okay. I'm not telling anyone. I could care less anymore about Bruce or this whole batman thing." Hush said. "Anyway as I was saying. I told her I knew Bruce's secret too and as this young man reacted she did the same. After that it was silence. Then she asked about my past, which I wasn't going to say anything at first..but..she asked me why I hated you..and that kind of got me talking about everything..anyway. After that she started freaking out trying to get out of her cuffs, even breaking one of her arms to do so..I asked her again why she was doing all of this for you. And she replied with the same answer she gave before. Because you loved her."

Hush stopped talking to give Bruce a chance to speak. Jason and Hush waited for Bruce to speak. After a slight pause Bruce softly asked

"So then what?"

"Well. She used her lasso to snag the keys off the wall and unlocked her cell. Why she still had her lasso and why the keys were there, I have no idea." Hush said. "Then, I told her she wasn't getting far in the streets with an arm like that, she didn't trust me of course, that was until I asked her if I looked like I was in any shape to do anything. She then came over and unlocked my cell, right as I stood up she passed out from exhaustion. So. I picked her up, brought her here, and fixed her arm." Hush explained.

"Where did she go after that?" Batman asked.

"She said she was going to look for you. To see if the feelings Luscious said you had about her were true. I assumed she found you, but since you're here I guess-"

Hush was interrupted by Batman.

"No! She did find me..at the orphanage..she helped me fight Nigma and take him to jail. We argued and..that was the last I had seen her." Batman said.

"Well Batman..I don't really know what to say. I wouldn't have a clue as to where she is at this point. Where would you expect her to go?" Hush asked.

"I would say check her house. That seems like somewhere she'd go no doubt." Jason suggested.

"Good idea Jason. That's where we're going then." Batman said.

Hush lifted the gate between them.

"Well. Good luck." Hush said.

"Don't get too comfortable. When this is all over I'll be back to get you for your crimes." Batman said.

"I've seen how the GCPD looks. I doubt you'll be back for me Bruce." Hush said as he sat down.

Batman stared at him then left the building.

 **BACK AT PYG'S HIDEOUT**

Selena got up and walked around the small room she was currently being held captive in. It seemed so small. But she started looking around for someway or anyway out. She didn't have much to work with: a bed, sink, tub, toilet, and a mirror. Also a clock. It read 7:55 p.m.

'Why would a clock be in here?' Selena thought to herself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" A man screamed.

Selena jumped at the sound of the poor man screaming for his life. This freak with them both underground with no way out. She walked over to the door and put her head on it and started to tear up.

'No. Don't cry! I'm tired of crying! Do something damn it! Like you did in those cells with Tommy! Do something! ANYTHING!' Selena told herself.

Next thing she knew there was hard banging on her door. She hurried and got in her bed. The sliding peep hole slid open and there was a white masked man looking through it. Selena closed her eyes tightly to avoid looking at it. When she opened her eyes It was in her room with a plate of food. It set it down, turned around to leave and slammed the door. Selena got up and looked at the food then up at the clock, it read 8:00 p.m now.

"So I guess eight o' clock is dinner time then." She said while looking down at the food.

It looked and smelled disgusting. She didn't know what it was, but she did know she wasn't going to eat it no matter how hungry she got. Her stomach rumbled.

"Well. I guess a bite wouldn't hurt." She said.

She tried a handful and threw up.

"What the fuck is that! Oh my god!" She yelled.

Her door burst open again, this time Pyg walked in with a man who had half a mask fused on his face.

"You'll be joining Ms. Cat lady tonight! Pyg will be using your room for another subject!" Pyg said.

Pyg looked down at Selena's food and got upset.

"GRRRRRRR! You haven't even touched your lambs brain!" Pyg yelled. He rushed over to grab Catwoman but the man grabbed Pyg's leg and tripped him. Selena shot up and pressed her back against the wall.

Pyg got up and grabbed the man and pressed him against the wall and kneed him the stomach then slammed him on the hard floor and punched him repeatedly. Until the man didn't move anymore.

"YOU DO NOT DO THAT TO DADDY LITTLE PYG! YOU DO NOT! LIGHTS OUT!"

Pyg stormed out of the room and slammed the big metal door. All that sit in the room was Selena and the dead man. Selena, with tears in her eyes, walked over to her bed and got on it. She turned around to face the wall and fell asleep for what seem like hours, but woke up to a tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and almost screamed when the man was up behind her.

"You got room for one more?" He asked.


	15. I can't it's fused to my head

**It's been a long time since my last update and for that I apologize sincerely! I won't waste time explaining. I own nothing but the plot! Chapter 15**

 **Normal POV**

Batman and Jason made their way outside of the broken-down apartment building that housed the identity thief Hush, who by the way, just gave them the jump on what's been going on with the disappearance of Catwoman. Their next destination is going to be Catwoman's apartment.

"So, Bruce. Selina's apartment, do you know where it is?" Jason asked.

"It's hard to say honestly. She has a bunch of different apartments located all around Gotham for her looted items." Batman said working with the control pad attached to his gloves.

"But she must have one she stays in for sleeping, eating, etcetera right?"

"For sure. I'm almost positive she has an apartment in almost every district in Gotham to put the loot from places she robbed nearby."

"That's pretty risky for someone who wants to stay low-key you think?"

"Selina's no fool. It's **because** she's so good at being low-key that she can get away with stuff like this. She's not a big spender and picks probably the roughest looking places to stash her goods. She actually has an apartment located right above us. We'll start there."

Batman and Jason used their grappling hooks to spring up into a big caged area.

"What the hell is this?" Jason asked.

"I thought it was something used to keep certain prisoners locked up, until I realized the whole point of Arkham City was to have the prisoners run the streets. Now I believe it was something Selina crafted or had crafted to keep prisoners from getting into her things." Batman explained.

They turned around to see that the apartment opening had been blown up and was completely burned on the inside. Nothing remained.

"What the? Who would've done this? Do you think she tried to get rid of evidence?" Jason asked.

"No. This was a premeditated explosion I'm sure. It clearly happened a long time ago, maybe an assassination attempt on Selina's life which she clearly survived."

"So, you don't think there's anything in there that can help?" Jason asked.

"I wish. But I doubt anything in there would survive a fire burning for so long." Batman responded.

"I agree. What's the next move?"

"There are cameras all around town. I can use the bat computer in the clock tower to tap into them and see exactly where Selina went. Trying to find all of her associated apartments and search them would be too much work."

"Sounds like a plan." Jason agreed.

Batman got back into the Batmobile and Jason got back onto the Bat bike and they made their way out of the super prison with the clock tower on their minds.

"You know Bruce." Jason said on his radio, "I kept hearing Riddler splurge stuff about the orphanage all night, but I never knew Selina was in there. Maybe I could've-"Jason was interrupted.

"There was nothing you could've done. Riddler had a bomb around her neck in the form of a collar. If she so much as stepped in the wrong direction she was done for." Batman retorted back quickly.

Jason remained silent until they arrived at the clock tower. They got off their vehicles and grappled up onto the top of the tower where Bruce entered a code and the shingles separated to open a hatch that the two could jump down. Jason walked over to the bookshelf in the room and picked up the picture of Tim Drake and Barbara Gordon.

"Rest easy Tim. Barbara I will protect you. I swear." Jason whispered to himself.

Batman grabbed the Shakespeare bust's head and revealed a button. He pressed it and the bookshelf and other obstructions moved into the ground and computer screens filled three sides of the room with a control panel in the middle of the room. Jason wanted to ask Batman why he had a clock tower base but decided to stay off the topic considering the events from earlier in the night. Batman pulled up the cameras from all around Gotham but typed in the coordinates of the orphanage. The screen focused in on the orphanage and Catwoman could be heard saying:

" _I'm sorry about your parents..but was there really anything you could do?..Bruce please..stop this..you don't have to do this alone anymore..if you really loved me like Luscious said you'd-_

Jason looked at Batman from behind and thought to himself

'Bruce loves Selina?'

Batman didn't take his eyes off the screen. The video continued to show Batman grab Catwoman and kiss her. Jason couldn't believe it.

'I felt I've always known Bruce better than anyone..how could this get past me? I would've never guessed.' He said to himself.

Again, Batman's eyes didn't leave the screen. The video continued with Batman speaking:

 _"I'm sorry Selina..some things you have to do alone. I'm going to turn myself in to Scarecrow. After the Riddler is turned in. It's over."_

 _"Bruce no! Stop please! Don't go to Scarecrow! Please..I've lost so many people I've loved...Bruce..don't go."_

That portion of the video ended with Catwoman watching Batman leave in his Batmobile and walking away sulking. Batman looked down at the control panel and kept track of Catwoman as she walked through the streets. She had taken off her cap and goggles seemingly to confuse the thugs of the streets, but it was from sadness and frustration. Batman sped up the film and noticed she walked for a considerably long time, she was really upset. Eventually, she showed up to a run-down building on Bleake Island and entered it. That was her apartment. Now to find out which room she was in. The screen divided up into an 4x4 square filled screen, so Batman could go to a specific square and zoom in. He watched for a few moments but didn't see exactly what room she went into. He zoomed back out and noticed something. A small figure in hospital garments.

"Jason. Look." Batman said zooming in on the bottom left hand corner.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Looks like a Dollotron. A zombie like creature Pyg made. Out of real people." Batman said, disgusted.

"What does he do to them?"

"He seeks to make them "perfect" by making them genderless and performing all sorts of surgeries on them usually on the brain making them immune to pain and obeying anything he says." Batman explained.

"So basically what you're saying is-

"Those people are dead men walking." Batman interrupted

Jason cringed.

"I'm assuming he followed Selina since she left the orphanage. I'm going to go about forty-five minutes further and see what I can find."

Batman fast forwarded the video around forty-five minutes and noticed a police cruiser pull up and out walked Pyg with the small dollotron and a larger one. They walked into the building and it wasn't long before a scuffle ensued. Next thing Batman knew, something was thrown through the window on the 8th floor of the building. That was the room the scuffle happened in. Batman continued to watch until Pyg emerged from the room with an unconscious Catwoman and put her in the trunk of the cruiser, got back in and drove off. Batman continued to track the car as it drove through the city until the cruiser got to the plaza on Miagani Island where Pyg got out and watched Batman's identity be revealed. Batman skipped past the reveal until Pyg finally got back in the car and continued to drive, then all of a sudden the power to the clock tower was cut.

"What the hell just happened?" Jason asked.

"Someone cut the power to the building I need to-

Batman was cut off by Jason jumping in front of him to stop a bullet from hitting him.

"AHH Damn it! Shit this armor isn't worth a damn!" Jason yelled in pain.

"Relax Jason." Batman kneeled down and scanned the bullet and recognized the ammo from a particular sniper an old foe of his used.

"Deadshot." Batman snarled.

 **Pyg's Hideout**

Catwoman stared in shock and fear at the masked man asking her for room on her clearly one person bunk she was on. But what she was more scared of was the fact she watched Pyg kill this man and he's up talking.

"I'm so sorry if I scared you. I don't mean to be a bother." The man said.

"No! I mean…I'm just…I'm so confused." Catwoman stuttered.

"I'm not surprised." The man said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Who are you?" Catwoman asked still scared.

"What am I is a more appropriate question, but then again..I don't even know what the hell I am or what I'm supposed to be." The man said seeming to hold back tears.

"How..how'd you get involved with this freak?..If you don't mind talking about it." Catwoman said softly.

The masked man turned around halfway and looked at her through hidden eyes and turned back around towards the door. He sighed then turned back around towards Catwoman and sat criss cross and she got off her bunk and did the same.

"My name..my name is Mike..I used to be a plumber in California..had a good family. Wife, a kid, just an overall good life. One day my son brings home a paper titled: _**Come see your biggest fears in person at the circus of strange!**_ I should've known then something about it was just off but I didn't pay too much attention. I was barely home and wanted to do something nice for my son. I had gotten off work early to take my son to the circus of strange and it was just that…completely strange. I saw a man with crocodile scales, a three headed man, and a bunch of other freaks..including that fat crazed fuck that has me locked in here. My son and I sat down and watched the show, but you know, it's ironic he could be a hell of a ring master if he wasn't crazy. No matter how disturbing the show was I couldn't leave for some reason, I just wanted to see more. My son continuously remarked throughout the show that he was looking in our direction, but I believe it was just perception and it only looked like he was looking at us. Boy was I wrong. After the show two of the freaks put chloroform rags on my son and I's faces and the next thing I knew I woke up in one of these disgusting cells. Every single fucking day I'm forced to hear people scream and beg for mercy WHILE HE LISTENS TO HIS DAMN MUSIC I WANNA GO HOME!" The man almost yelled so hard he lost his voice.

Catwoman listened to his story and watched him hold his mask covered head in his hands.

"Take off your mask.." Catwoman said.

"I…can't..it's…it…it's fused to my head." Mike said still crying.

Catwoman rushed in and hugged Mike.

"Mike…I am so sorry you have to go through this..we will get through this together." Catwoman assured him. "How long exactly have you been in here?" Catwoman asked.

"I have no idea. All he has is clocks around the facility but I don't know if the times are right. He got us somewhere in 2015." Mike said.

"Mike..it's..2018.." Catwoman said slowly.

"No. no no no no no no…NO WAY IT'S BEEN THREE YEARS!" Mike screamed. "NOOOOO OH GOD!" Mike was hysterical and on the ground crying.

The next thing they both heard was the door being tampered with. Catwoman hurried back on to her bed and turned around. Mike pretended to be in the same position he was in when Pyg left the firs time. Janoz walked in with a hook attached to a chain. Looked at Catwoman and then Mike. Janoz cocked back and threw the hook into Mike's' back.

"AHHHHHHHHHH OHHH GOD ! NO NO NO PLEASE IT CAN'T BE MY DAY ALREADY! NO NO PLEASE!" Mike screamed and begged as Janoz pulled him out of the room leaving behind a trail of blood.

Catwoman turned around and looked at the grizzly scene. She couldn't keep going through this. She needed to figure something out and find something out fast. If Mike survived and is brought back to her cell she needed to get all the information out of him as she could so she can get away from this monster. And save maybe more people in the process.


	16. He knows what he's doing!

**Chapter 16 I know it's been a long long time since I updated this story. Been really busy with life and haven't had time to work on it. I tried to make this one pretty decently long to make up for it. I will be finishing it here soon so expect updates and the story should be finished mid November! Thank you to all who take the time to read.**

Batman scanned the bullet from the rifle that shot it. Barret 50 Caliber. Deadshot's favorite. Batman scanned the bullet's landing point and the window it entered through and was able to get Deadshot's shooting location.

"Jason let's get to the roof of the clock tower. Deadshot is going to shoot again soon." Batman ordered.

Jason got up and, with Batman, grappled up to the roof of the clock tower and hid out of Deadshot's line of sight. Jason reached into his holsters and grabbed his pistols that combined to form a sniper of his own and lowered his red visor.

"No Jason. No need for that." Batman said.

"Are you serious Batman? This guy is clearly a high level sniper. Only way to beat him is at his own game." Jason argued.

"I've faced him plenty of times. He can be beaten without guns." Batman said.

"Well what're you gonna do? Get close enough to use that disruptor of yours?" Jason said sarcastically.

Batman ignored the question and attempted to peek around the roof of the clock tower and was immediately met with a bullet that barley missed.

"He's gotten good." Batman said.

"Jesus that was quick. Should we try to split up and get closer to him?" Jason suggested.

"That could work. I've already scanned his trajectory and location. He's far. But we can get close. He can't watch two targets. So here's the plan. I'll get him to fire again. The second you hear that bullet leave the gun you use that opportunity to get to the next form of cover. I'd say jump off and through a window of the tower. Deadshot can headshot targets falling in mid-air so it's important to get cover fast. It's also possible he's using a custom sniper that allows him to shoot more than one round before cocking the gun so he'll definitely see you jump off this roof." Batman instructed.

"Gotcha. Ready when you are." Jason said.

Batman held up three fingers. Three seconds. They'd have to be quick. One. Two. Three. Batman stuck his head out the side and as he predicted a shot was fired. Jason was one step ahead and had already jumped towards the ledge of the clock tower roof before batman barely stuck his head out to draw fire and had breathing room. Dead shot did fire another shot at Jason but missed by a mile. Jason was far faster than Batman had anticipated.

On Mercy Bridge Deadshot was aware of what was going on.

"Two of em. Batman and a red masked guy. Probably another robin, who cares they both die. I got something for them." Deadshot said.

Deadshot grabbed his bag and took out another Barret 50 caliber and attached it to the 50 cal he already had out.

"Now let's see what kind of splitting up you plan on doing." Deadshot said to himself.

Batman was still in his same position and radioed in to Jason.

"Jason how's it going down there?"

"Pretty good. I'm situated. Waiting for the next move."

"Get down to the lower level using the steps. I'm going to call the batmobile around to this side of the clock tower and get into it."

"Um. You probably don't want to do that." Jason said concerned.

"What now?" Batman said annoyed.

"He's got guys down here putting bombs all over it." Jason responded.

"Not an issue." Batman said typing in a command to the batmobile.

In a split second the batmobile released a static field of electricity shocking and knocking away the thugs. Batman jumped down to the C4 covered batmobile and got ready to take them off carefully take them off, until he heard a gunshot and an explosion filled the area. **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** The explosion was heard by thugs all the way in Founders island! Inside the clock tower Jason was knocked off his feet.

"Jesus! What the hell was that? What is Bruce doing?" Jason looked out of an window and saw the flaming batmobile. "BATMAN!" He yelled.

On Mercy bridge Deadshot was celebrating.

"Yes. The bat took the bait. There's more than one way to set off a C4. You'd think he'd know that. Now. Just one more. Come on. I just need a little bit of a shot."

Back at the bottom of the clocktower Jason analyzed the scene. Fire and bomb smoke filled the air. The batmobile rest inside the intense inferno.

"Batman! Batman where are you! Damn it!" Jason started to get concerned.

He looked around for clues to find any signs of where Batman might be. Next thing he heard was his radio ear piece scratch.

"Hello? Hello?! Batman?" Jason asked.

"Unfortunately, not." The man said.

"Who's this? How'd you get this line?" Jason questioned.

"I borrowed it from a friend of yours." The man responded.

"That friend would be who?" Jason asked.

"Let's just say he gave me this on his deathbed. Everyone already knows Bruce Wayne is batman so you don't need to call him that anymore." The man explained.

"So who are you anyway?" Jason asked frustrated.

"Oh you know who I am. The man who just blew the bat to pieces. What you're going to do is give up right now and bring me the bat's body."

"Ah, Deadshot. What if I don't want to bring you the body?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"Then I take your head off right now and come get the body myself." Deadshot warned.

"Yeah good luck with that behind a building."

"Look up." Deadshot instructed.

Jason looked up and saw a red beam focused between his eyes. The red beam bounced off of a billboard behind Jason and onto the one in front of him to form a perfect shot at his head.

"What. The. Hell?" Jason asked out loud.

"Waiting behind buildings would only get you so far boy. I am the greatest shooter to ever have lived as you can see. Now. Like I said, bring me the bat's body now. If you so much as even look like you are going to run, I pull the trigger."

"Shit. Alright fine. I'll bring you the body." Jason said frustrated.

"Good. Hurry. NOW!" Deadshot rushed.

Jason made his way towards the burning batmobile and looked for Batman's body and couldn't find it.

"Um. Hey. The body isn't here." Jason said.

"What do you mean it's not there? No way he got out of that explosion alive." Deadshot argued back.

Jason knew for sure Bruce wouldn't jump straight towards C4 without some sort of plan. He most likely used the explosion as a diversion of some sort.

"I will blow your brains out right now and come down there myself and check! Don't you play around with me boy!" Deadshot yelled.

"I'm not playing! He's really not here. I'd really like to know where he is myself!"

Jason put emphasis on the last sentence to let Batman know that if he is out there he needs to do something so he won't get Jason shot. Up on the Mercy bridge where Deadshot was camping Batman was behind him, disruptor in hand. But before Batman could use it, Deadshot spoke.

"Don't even think about it Bat." Deadshot said calmly.

He had a few mines set down behind him in case Batman did get behind him. But this was child's play. Apparently Deadshot hadn't done as much research as he thought. Batman stepped over the mines without them going off much to Deadshot's surprise. And Deadshot fired a shot right at Jason's head who's specially built helmet caught the bullet just barely. But right before he could fire another round to finish off Jason, Batman had already grabbed his arms and put them around his back and tied them up.

"NO! DAMN THIS!" Deadshot screamed.

Batman crushed Deadshot's radio and signaled in to Jason.

"Jason. You can come on up to Mercy bridge. Deadshot has been apprehended." Batman said.

"Gotcha. On my way." Jason replied.

Jason mounted the bat bike on his way to meet Batman.

"Who are you working for?" Batman asked.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you that? I failed anyway. What's the point?" Deadshot said defeated.

"I said WHO!" Batman yelled slamming Deadshot to the ground and standing on his head.

Jason had just arrived and climbed Mercy bridge to see Batman standing on the suspect.

"Batman take it easy." Jason said.

"Oh take it easy? You just wanted to snipe him a few minutes ago."

"Yeah that was then. Listen to his responses. He's CLEARLY working for someone. Maybe who he works for has evidence on Pyg." Jason explained.

At the mention of Pyg's name Deadshot got noticeably tense.

"Wait. Is..Pyg the one you work for?" Jason asked through pauses.

Batman's face became surprised and his foot on Deadshot's head slightly rose. Deadshot didn't speak for a moment. But after a sigh he finally spoke.

"Yes..he hired me to kill you to stay off of his trail ." Deadshot said.

"WHY WORK FOR PYG? I NEED ANSWERS! NOW!" Batman screamed.

"BECAUSE HE HAS MY DAUGHTER GOD DAMN IT!" Deadshot said holding back tears.

Batman and Jason looked at each other with shock and disbelief.

 **BACK AT PYG'S HIDEOUT**

Catwoman walked around her cell looking for any possible way to get out of this situation. But there was literally nothing as far as her cell. It was all concrete and she had no tools to chip through it and even if she could there's no telling how thick the concrete was. She started to grit her teeth from being so upset and as she did she felt something in her mouth. A blade! One she keeps in her mouth most of the time as a weapon if she's ever mugged without her gear. She thought maybe she could use it to lock pick the door.

"Now something small enough to hold the locks up..." Catwoman said looking at the sink. "Perfect! The sink drain lever was just small enough."

Finally, some progress. She went to the door and got to work the door wasn't that hard to open to her surprise. Most likely because Pyg didn't expect anyone to be crafting lock picks in a situation like this. She looked back at the clock suspended in her room. 8:50p.m she hadn't even been in this hell hole for an hour. Supposedly. As she got ready to grab the door handle she heard someone coming down the hall. So she locked the door back, put the drain lever back in the sink, and the blade back in her mouth, then went back to her bunk to lay down.

Janoz entered the room with Mike and threw him in. He stared at Catwoman laying in bed, turned off the light, and exited the room. When the coast was clear Catwoman turned around and spoke to Mike.

"Mike..? Mike. Are you okay? Catwoman asked.

Mike didn't say anything. But he moved.

"Mike..please. You're scaring me." Catwoman said distressed.

Mike got on one knee, then on both, and finally stood on both feet staring at Catwoman.

"Mike stop! Say something!" She said in a loud whisper.

Mike still didn't say anything. He was just staring at her. Catwoman slowly got up and walked over to the unresponsive man and waved her hand in his face. Then out of no where Mike choked and slammed her against the wall. Catwoman couldn't breathe. He had gotten strong out of nowhere and his grip was strong. She tried to kick him in the groin but it didn't work. There was nothing there.

"What…the….hell….?" Catwoman said through heavy breaths.

She didn't know what to do but she thought to use her incredible athleticism to her advantage. With one big swing she got her legs onto his shoulders, wrapped them around him, slid her back down the wall and rotated to throw Mike off of her. Mike somersaulted a little then slowly got back at his feet to charge her again.

"MIKE PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" Catwoman yelled.

But he charged anyway and when he tackled and landed on top of her he quickly got back up and grabbed his neck with both hands. He had landed directly onto Catwoman's mouth blade. Blood came pouring out of his trachea and he slammed his back against the wall and slid down it. A small trail of blood from his back wound also appeared. He squirmed until he stopped moving. Dead. This was all done without a sound. No cry for pain or help. Just staring with that emotionless mask while he died. That in itself was more terrifying than trying to be killed by him.

"Jesus….Christ…" Catwoman said tired and through tears. "This man was clearly altered into a mindless zombie..he's been here for three years and now he'll never see his family again..I feel so bad..but it was either my life or his."

Catwoman went back to the door and unlocked it again. She looked in the hallway. Basically pitch black only lit by candles. She almost cried again realizing the situation she was in but she had no choice but to tough it out to get out. She entered the cold hallway slowly. There was no noise at all.

'I guess 9 o' clock is bed time..' she said to herself.

She walked further down the hall until she came across a room with no floor and a giant computer type set up with at least 20 monitors 5 down and 4 across, also, a large panel that she had no idea how it worked. She turned it on and looked at each monitor. She saw her room first with the dead Mike inside. She shook her head and kept looking. She saw another man struggling to sleep. A woman back against the wall crying. And even a room with a few children in it. She felt sick to her stomach. She looked down and saw a few tapes. She looked around and played it. The disgusting voice of Pyg started talking.

" _Janoz. My dearest son. Ohhh my perfect child. I make these recordings so that you know you are not alone. To let you know that daddy loves his son. Daddy loves…his…little…Pyg."_ After that Pyg sounded like a literal man pig whining and distressed. It made Catwoman cringe. The tape continued saying:

" _The circus has traveled far and wide and brought joy to many sad people. Those people have joined us like one biggggg happy family that is growing week by week. Now they feel no pain. They know nothing of misery..I call them my dollotrons."_

"So that's what he does to these poor people? Make them mindless zombies so they don't feel anything..I can't believe this." Catwoman whispered.

" _To each a new home, we move at night, finding a fresh patch of earth to inhabit Secret places in forgotten parts of town, ugly wastelands where the locals stumble unawares into our candy-stripe tent. The dollotrons are the first to greet them. With open arms and perfect faces. The climax of the show is when I take them to see mother! Ohhhh I tell you they are amazed by my IMAGINATION! Confounded by my dexterity, as each is transformed into a beautiful work of art. But mother is hard to please. She wants more, always more. Never satisfied, always driving me to work harder. To obtain perfection. And I will."_

Catwoman couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He KNOWS what he's doing. I thought he was just insane, I mean which he clearly is, but he knows what he's doing to these people and he won't stop to..please his mother? I'm so confused. I have to keep listening."

" _Night has drawn its curtains yet again and the circus moves on, our numbers swollen, to a different patch of earth. On the dark horizon the building tops glimmer, the heat and smog of industry shrouds a den of criminals and beasts. Gotham is her name. Janoz, I tell you. The circus has come home."_

The tape ends there.

So much information to process in just that one tape clearly addressed for his son to hear. It sounds more like a plan without exactly stating what the plan was. 'The circus has come home.' "What could that mean? Is he originally from Gotham? If so why did he leave in the first place? So many questions I need answered."

Catwoman looked up and to the left for a second and saw nothing but a white emotionless mask staring at her from the shadows.


End file.
